Pokemon Black: Reshiram's Hero of Truth
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: Evelyn Veritas has always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey. With her new partner, a booksmart Snivy, along with her ability to know the truth and her secret understnading of Pokemon, she's ready for anything. But can she handle this new Team Plasma and the mysterious N? Will she accept her destiney or will she give up on the truth that she holds so dear? WhiteXN Some cursing
1. Chapter 1: I Choose You!

**Pokémon Black: Reshiram's Hero of Truth**

**By WhiteOwl74**

**Author's Note:**

**I've loved Pokémon for so long, now I'm working on my first V Generation Fanfiction. The main character is Evelyn, a girl so bound by truth that she can tell if someone is lying by simply hearing them or looking into their eyes. Not a bit cocky, this girl goes out of her way to help other humans and Pokémon…But she hides a deep secret, one that even her closest friends don't know, only her Pokémon. She's ready to start her journey to become the new Champion or at least to form a strong bond with Pokémon, but does this all change when she meets the confusing N? And why does he insist on talking to her, even when they share separate ideals and truths?**

**Chapter 1: I Choose You! **

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed. A soft breeze swept through my open window, making the white curtains rustle. I shivered and pulled my covers over my head.

A knock came from my door. "Evelyn?" my mother's voice called out as she opened my door. I groan and turned over to look at her. She was holding a basket of clothes and a rucksack. Everyone says I look just like my mom, but she has wonderful hazel eyes that change color with the light while I have these piercing blue that analyze people and Pokémon in a single stare. Her's are full of kindness while mine study for clues of liars.

"What?" I moaned to her, blinking sleep from my eyes.

She smiled and said perkily, "Rise and shine~ Todays your birthday~"

I was just about to do a comeback when I froze. Mom wasn't lying…HOLY HEATRAN! I let out a scream of joy and rushed to my mother, preparing to hug her to death. She set down the basket and bag before letting me crush her.

She laughed and patted my messy hair. "Better get ready, Cheren and Bianca will be here soon."

"I'm so exci-Wait…THEY'RE COMING HERE!" I scream and I run over to my closet. "Shit!" Mom shook her head and passed me the basket. Relieved, I took out my favorite shirt, jacket, and skort. "I thought we were going to Juniper's lab."

"Change of plans, Professor Juniper is coming here with the starters." Mom smiled and left the room.

I groaned as I started to get dressed. I had totally forgotten what today was. Today was the day my two best friends, Bianca and Cheren, and I were going to start out on our journeys to become…Pokémon Trainers. I had been looking forward to this day my whole life. But still, it was diffidently nerve-wracking. I would be traveling alone, something I didn't do so much. I enjoy solitude a bit, but Mom didn't like it when I went off into the tall grass by myself.

"Seriously," I said as I finished getting dressed and I began to brush my hair, "How in Darkrai's name can I forget my own birthday?" Well, I did spend most of last night up, bouncing off the walls in excitement, too eager to fall asleep. Of course I crashed at around one-thirty. Note to self: NEVER eat three dozen of Mom's snicker doodles and expect the sugar rush to carry you on for the whole night. You crash and burn, HARD.

I shook out my hair and looked in my mirror. I saw a tan teenager with chestnut colored curls that fell halfway down her back, with intense blue eyes. I wore a white tank with a black vest and blue shorts. I pulled my hair into a high Ponyta-tail then slapped on my favorite black cap with a white Poké Ball symbol on it. I then meticulously organized my travel bag. Will wonders ever cease to amaze me? This little bag is plain magical, since you can stuff pretty much everything in it. Cooking supplies, first aid kit, some Potions, a bag of Mom's bakery products, sleeping bag, flashlight, extra batteries, and a few dozen books are just a few of the things packed in my bag already…And I haven't even set out of my journey yet! Thank Arceus that these bags only weigh at least two pounds.

Satisfied that everything was packed, I started to tap my foot on the ground. _Where are those two?_ I wondered impatiently. Normally, I'm a patient person, but honestly? Who can wait to meet their first Pokémon?

Luckily, Mom's voice rang out just then to say, "Evelyn! Cheren's here!"

_Finally! _"Send him up!" I called to her, watching out my window for a certain blonde, somewhat flighty friend. I heard thumps as someone raced up the stairs and Cheren charged into my bedroom, crashing into one of my bookshelves.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted as he held his throbbing head. I snickered and pulled out an ice pack and tossed it to him. "Thanks," he mumbled as he started to press it against his head. Cheren's red glasses are slightly askew and he's blushing a bit. Cheren has a back pack slung over his shoulder and is wearing a blue jacket, a red and white shirt, and black jeans. His hear is a little messier since his face bash into my bookshelf.

"Your impatience has once again led to physical pain," I told Cheren in a wise man's voice and stroked an imaginary beard.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks for the words of wisdom, master. You're being a little hypocritical right now though. I heard from your mother you wouldn't fall asleep last night until you passed out by slamming your head into a wall."

My cheeks colored a little and I snapped back, "But we won't be traveling together for very long, so you're going to have to ask Bianca to help you when you get injured." Cheren and I paused and shared look. Bianca couldn't put a Band-Aid on someone, doomed is the man who gets seriously hurt with only her around.

"I'm screwed," Cheren decided. "I promised Bianca we'd travel together." He then gave me a look. "How'd you get out of going with her?"

I grinned mischievously. "I managed to convince her that I wanted to travel alone for a bit, try and discover what I'm good at, you know? Besides, aren't you looking forward for some alone time with her?" It was obvious that Cheren had a crush on Bianca. Evidence: uncountable blushing whenever she's nearby, stuttering sometimes when in a close encounter, and Cheren once said he didn't like her. He had forgotten my abilities and I immediately knew he was lying. Still, I haven't told Bianca since it's some pretty sweet blackmail material.

Cheren's face colored at this. "Breath a word and I'll kill you."

"You won't. You'd horribly maim me, but you don't have the guts to kill someone." I love my ability.

Cheren shook his head and looked out the window. His eyes widened. "Evelyn! Look!" I gave a glance then we rushed to the window. A tall woman in a lab coat was carrying a large, green box and she was heading to my house. The two of us grinned. "Professor Juniper!" Finally, the moment had arrived!

I heard Mom answer the door as Cheren and I waited nervously. I bounced on the balls of my feet. "What starter do you want?" I asked as I heard Mom offer the professor some coffee and cookies.

He grinned and said, "None of your business. If I told you, you'd just pick the type that would have the type advantage!"

"You're going to do it to me!" I exclaimed back as I overheard a polite, "Thank you."

Cheren winked and said, "We have been rivals since preschool."

"True enough," I laughed. Yup, Cheren and I get along as well as Liepards and Stoutlads, but we're pretty close too. I heard someone say, "Goodbye," and Cheren and I watched the professor exit my house. She walked away, no doubt back to her lab to the north of our house.

Mom entered my room and quickly saw Cheren's bump. She shook her head and set down the large green box the professor had brought on my desk. I squealed and was about to rip the box open, when Cheren caught my arm.

"Wait for Bianca," Mom counseled as she left the room again. "And if you rip that bow off, Evelyn, I'll KNOW."

Cheren and I gulped and stood in front of the box. It was pretty big and pea green with a dark blue bow tied around it. We turned to each other and grinned.

"Evelyn! I just can't believe that it's today! I mean…The odds of three people sharing the same birthday living in the same town…Astronomical!" Cheren was so excitable sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a scholar," I expressed.

I glanced to the window to look for Bianca then turned to see Cheren's hand reaching towards to box. I smacked it and glared at him.

"Looks who's calling who the hypocrite," I muttered. He sighed and began to tap his foot impatiently. _Oh boy…_While I get a little impatient sometimes, Cheren impatient is BAD.

"What's keeping Bianca?" he wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe she got attacked by a Mincinno or something. Or she could be recovering from another baking accident." We shivered. Bianca is highly clumsy and in a room with knives, blenders, and an oven…Let's just say I'm on hand in case of an emergency.

That's when I heard someone burst into my room. We both turned to find a blonde girl with a green hat, a white skirt and shirt, and an orange vest rush in. Bianca looked flustered as she said quickly, "Evelyn! Cheren! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to be late again! Honest! See there I slipped in the kitchen and I spilled my stuff and…"

"I've known you for fifteen years so I understand you have no sense of time," Cheren interrupted, "…But…Seriously…Today's the day we get our first Pokémon. How can anyone be late for that?"

"Doesn't matter now," I said, jumping in to end my friends' argument. "You're here now so let's get our starters."

"Oh my Arceus! I can't believe it's today! We're all fifteen and off to see the world!" Bianca gushed with enthusiasm.

I grinned and said, "Yeah…Gym Battles, catching Pokémon, meeting new friends and rivals…"

"Oh yeah," Cheren said with a smirk. "Our rivalry is going to continue, I suppose?"

"You can bet on it," I said with a lopsided grin. "Now to tackle this box."

We all turned towards the box that held our destinies. I already knew what was inside that box, having talked to my Mom about her adventure. Maybe…With a little luck, I could have a journey as wonderful as hers. Many don't know it, but my Mom used to be a pretty good Trainer before she married my dad and had me. She gets this far away look in her eyes when she talks about her first Pokémon and how they started their journey together.

Well, Samurott's still living here in the house and I've heard the story so many times I've got it learned by heart, but it's nice to hear Mom talk about the days when she was a Trainer.

"Evelyn gets first pick, since they were delivered here," Bianca said. I grinned. Logic wins again…as well as blackmail. Let's just say Bianca owes me big for something…Hint: It involves a new fellow Trainer~ Ahhh…Sweet, sweet blackmailing.

"Naturally," Cheren scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…I'm going to release them all in a second, then I get dibs," I announced. The others looked pleased with my decision. I noticed a card taped on top. I coughed and began to read it out loud.

"_I brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of you friends. Please settle your choices politely…"_

"Yeah right," Cheren snorted. Bianca scowled and gave him a soft punch. I grinned and continued.

"_Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_ -Professor Juniper"_

I smiled and pulled the ribbon off. It fell to the desk as I opened the box. Inside were three red and white Poké Balls. I took them in my hands and tossed them into the air. "Come on out~" I cheered.

The Poké Balls opened and let out stream of white light that streaked to the floor. When the light faded we all saw the starters.

One was an adorable sea otter with white cheeks and head, a blue belly, and a scallop on its tummy. It had little blue nubs on its head for ears. Another was a cute little pig with a curly tail that had a round ball at the end of it. It was orange colored with two long black ears and a quivering pink nose. And the last one…was a cool looking green snake-like Pokémon with small arms and leg. It had large, deep brown eyes with a cream tummy. A large, three-pronged palmate leaf was at the end of its tail and a collar created from two leaves curled around its neck. An Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy, respectively.

I heard Bianca sigh happily and Cheren grinned. "Hi~" I cooed to the Pokémon.

"Oshawa," the Oshawott giggled. _Hello._

"Te-te-pi!" the Tepig roared. _Hi there!_

"Sni-i-vy" the Snivy expressed calmly to me, a grin on its face. _Pleased to meet you._

Yeah, I can understand Pokémon. My dad did too, apparently. Before he…I don't want to talk about it…

"Wow~ Aren't they cute~" Another voice cooed. I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway, Samurott at her side. The Oshawott noticed its evolved form and took its scallop of it stomach to hold it like a sword. He got a determined look in his eyes as he let out the most adorable battle cry ever.

"Osssssshaaaa!" _Begin the battle! _He roared and raced for Samurott, who rolled his eyes, but Bianca thought he was coming for a hug and she squealed as she glomped him. The Oshawott was confused but smiled and accepted the surprise hug.

Snivy snickered and said, _That's what you get, Oshawott. Bet you a Pecha Berry you'll be traveling with her. _

I let out a snicker. Tepig wandered over to Mom and pulled on a begging face. His eyes got a little watery and he lifted his paws onto her dress. "Te-pig! Tee-piiii!" _Cookies! Please!_ Mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he wants some of your cookies," I expressed. Snivy and Oshawott stared hungrily at Mom and Tepig let out a little bit of drool. "Make that all of them."

Mom smiled and brought out six cookies from her apron. She offered Tepig one, which he accepted, and then doled out two more to Snivy and Oshawott. "Would you three like one too?"

Bianca's stomach rumbled and Cheren and I giggled. "Yes please," Bianca said. "I was running so late I didn't even get to eat breakfast."

"I'll whip up something for you all fast," Mom said before leaving the room, Samurott at her side. The Pokémon gave an encouraging smile and expressed, _Pick a good one, Eve. And just have fun. _

Cheren had finished his cookie and had turned to me expectantly. "Alright already! Have you made your decision?"

"Just a minute," I told him, turning back to the starters. Oshawott was playing with my stuffed animals, gently kicking an Audino's ears with his legs while he pummeled the toy's belly. Snivy had wandered over to my bookshelf, pulled out a book, and was now sitting on my beanbag chair, the book open in its lap. Tepig had licked up all the crumbs left from the cookies and was bouncing around happily. I walked over to the Pokémon that I hoped would accept me.

"Hi there little guy," I expressed kneeling so I could look into the Pokémon's eyes.

_Girl_, Snivy expressed barley looking up from the pages. _I'm a girl, but you can't understand me so just whip out a Pokédex to determine my gender. _She snorted slightly, thinking I couldn't hear her.

"Alright then, girl," I said calmly. Snivy's head shot up and stared at me, Tepig and Oshawott too.

Her face was turning a soft red and she shut the book with a slight bang. _You can…Understand me?_

I nodded. "I want to ask you a very important question. Would you like to travel with me?"

She stared at me then went back to the book. _Are all these yours? _I nodded. _We both like to read and I can see you're determined to journey…Hm…What's your name?_

"I'm Evelyn," I said.

Snivy looked at me thoughtfully. She grinned and nodded. _I accept your offer. I'm willing to travel with you, Evelyn. Plus…That girl seems a little ditzy and the boy is too stuck-up. _I snickered and nodded. I held out my hand and she took it. We shook. I turned to find Cheren and Bianca smiling at me, happy to see I had made my first Pokémon friend.

"Aw~" Bianca giggled happily. "So cute~ Okay me next!" Cheren was about to say something when she then raced over to Oshawott and said, "Want to be partners?"

Oshawott smiled and launched himself into her arms, knocking her hat away. She laughed with delight.

Cheren was a little less amused. "Seriously? I don't even get to choose? Oh well, I wanted Tepig from the beginning anyways." He knelt down and stroked the bouncing Fire-Type. Tepig's eyes rolled up and he let out a content sigh as Cheren stroked him.

I smiled and asked innocently, "Is that because I picked Snivy?" Cheren didn't answer me; too busy was he with his Tepig. "He's been my rival for a very long time," I explained to Snivy. She nodded and opened the book she had picked out again. "_King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table_?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, _I love tales of legend and lore. And Arthur's tale, whether true or not…_

"It's true," I expressed to her in a whisper.

_How would you…Well anyways, I love these stories a lot. So much adventure, excitement…With a dash of romance, too._

I grinned. Bianca ran over to me, Oshawott in her arms. "Hey! So we all picked out Pokémon! So…I have an idea! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Snivy grinned and passed me the book. "You're on!" I said perkily, Snivy leaping down to the ground to battle Oshawott. Cheren looked concerned however.

"Um…Bianca, even though they're still weak Pokémon you shouldn't have Pokémon battles in Evelyn's room. Back me up here, Eve."

"Nope! Quit being such a worry wart~" No one but Tepig was listening to him anyways. Oshawott and Snivy were sizing each other up for battle.

_I'm gonna beat you, Snivy_, Oshawott expressed with a smirk.

Snivy snorted and flicked her tail. _Good luck with that. Evelyn's helping me and I'm putting my trust in my Trainer._

"Thanks Snivy," I said. "Snivy agrees with me, I think," I told Cheren. "She's eager for a little battle so I think it's mean to make her wait."

"Yeah, Cheren," Bianca said smiling. "These guys are still weak, so we have to train them to get stronger…Right?"

Cheren looked to me, hoping I would see his sense. I just gave him the covenant Lillipup Eyes Attack* that I developed. Cheren sighed and touched his glasses. "Fine, I'll battle the winner."

"It'll be me," Bianca and I both said at the same time. Then we looked at each other confused, and then grinned. "Let's battle!" we shouted happily.

Bianca gave a pose then called out to Oshawatt, "Go get her Oshawott!"

"Osh-aaaw!" he cried. _Here we go!_

"I believe in you Snivy!" I tell her as she rushed forward.

"Sni iiyy, viiii." _With your trust, we have this victory assured. _She did a little twirl as she landed in front of Oshawott.

"Oshawatt! Use Tackle!" Bianca cried out. Oshawott ran towards Snivy.

"Dodge," I told her, "And then Tackle him when his guard is down!"

_Consider it done_, Snivy expressed as she sidestepped Oshawott and tackled him. The rug slid with them and ruffled up messily.

_Ow! Off of me!_ Oshawott screamed at Snivy. She leaped off of him and landed in front of me.

"Eek! Ouch!" Bianca cried as Oshawott staggered back up. "I won't let you get away with that!"

Snivy snickered and beckoned him forward. _Come and get me, big boy~_

Oshawott couldn't resist a challenge and rushed her with his scallop drawn. "Dodge," I called out to her and she did a beautiful pirouette, spinning out of harm's way. Oshawott crashed into my desk.

_Ow…_he moaned as he rubbed his head. A bunch of stacked books and other items tumbled off my desk and scatted.

Bianca squealed nervously and said, "Get her with Tackle!" Oshawott charged Snivy again, this time making contact with my Grass-Type.

_Oof! _She expressed with a groan. They both slammed into a table, causing to flip up onto my desk.

"You ok?" I asked her. She leaped back up, turned, and gave me two thumbs up. "Okay then! Use Tackle again!" Snivy leaped on him, sending him to crash into my bookshelf, books crashing to the ground all around him, one even landing on his head.

_Enough with the freakin' smashing into stuff!_ Oshawott roared as he shoved the book off his head.

"Tail Whip!" Bianca commanded. "Then follow with a Tackle!" Oshawott turned tail and wagged it, smirking. Snivy growled at him and her defense went down.

"Duck and roll!" I cried to her as Oshawott raced for her. Snivy dropped down and rolled right, then leaped onto my bed causing the covers to shift about, while Oshawott tackled my dresser again.

_DAMN IT! Why the hell do you keep doing that, Snivs?_

_SNIVS! _roared Snivy. Oshawott sweat dropped and took off. Thus began the furious chase as Oshawott tried to run away from an enraged Snivy.

"How the hell?" I asked as the Water-Type climbed up the walls and ran around with Snivy chasing after him on the ground.

"He's just defying the laws of physics and gravity…" Cheren muttered.

"I think it's cute, like anime," Bianca expressed. Snivy knocked over my plant and hefted a stuffed animal and threw it at Oshawott, causing him to fall down.

_Arceus damn it_ Oshawott complained as he landed on the floor. He kicked the trashcan at Snivy, who dodged, tissues and scraps of paper spilling out everywhere. I wasn't going to have much of a room left so I decided to end the battle now.

"One more Tackle out to do it, Snivy!" I shouted and my partner hit Oshawott one last time. Oshawott staggered then groaned and fell over. His eyes got all swirly and he let out a faint_ Ow_.

"Oshawott!" Bianca cried as she picked him up. Oshawott looked sadly at her, disappointed in his failure. She smiled at him and said, "Hey, it was your first battle. Plus she had a Type advantage over you. You did great." Oshawott let out a relieved sigh and hugged her back.

Snivy and I were busy do a fist/paw bump.

_We did it! _Snivy said happily. She then scampered up my leg and climbed onto my shoulder. She snuggled against my neck as I smiled. I patted her head and she cooed with pleasure.

"Both Pokémon did their bests! Well, here you go," Bianca said, giving me 500 Poké.

"I can't take this," I expressed.

Bianca shook her head. "It's customary for a defeated Trainer to give the winner Poké."

"Right, I forgot," I said rubbing my head sheepishly. Snivy rolled her eyes at me, leaped down to stand next to Oshawott, and playfully swatted him.

"Viii-sniv." _Rematch next time._

Oshawott grinned and shook Snivy's outstretched paw. "Osha-at." _You're on._

"Oh Evelyn, you and Snivy are getting along so well already! You're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt about it!" Snivy and I grinned as she scampered up to my shoulder again.

Cheren just stared in shock. He touched his glasses as he gazed around. "Um…Bianca, would you take a look around?" Our blonde friend glanced around and noticed, for the first time, the huge mess the battle had created.

"Wh-whoa!" she said completely shocked. "What happened? I'm soooo sorry about your room, Evelyn! I guess Oshawott doesn't know his own strength!"

"It's okay," I told her as Snivy looked around. She snorted.

_Let's hope they can help clean up, too. Look what he did to your bookshelf!_

Cheren gave a slight snicker. He had no idea what Snivy said, but even he, dense know-it-all he is, could tell she was pissed. "You…are completely hopeless, Bianca. But don't worry; I'll restore your Pokémon for you." With that, he pulled out a Potion and sprayed it Oshawott's cuts.

_Damn that smarts_ the Water-Type mumbled.

Tepig snorted. _If you keep losing like that…_

_I only lost once, Arceus damn it!_

_Boys~_ Both starters turned to face Snivy, who had jumped off my shoulder to land gracefully on the ground. _Cool it for once._

_Hello Snivy~ _Oshawott expressed with a smug little grin on his face. He wiggled out of Bianca's arms and stepped forward to her, flexing his arm. _You know you only won since we let you, ya' know?_

Snivy sweat dropped and smacked her palm into her face. _Clearly…_she groaned sarcastically.

I giggled at this exchange while Bianca cooed, "Oshawott's got a crush~ Oshawott's got a crush~"

Cheren noticed this too and gave a grin before he said, "Looks like Snivy needs a little treatment too." He wiped out the Potion again and gave Snivy a quick spray. Snivy didn't even wince then she leaned over and punched Oshawott in the face.

Tepig rolled his eyes and pulled Oshawott to his feet. _Buddy…I seriously doubt she shares your feelings…_

_True, but when I'm a Dewott, she'll be begging for a little time with me._

_As if, _Snivy growled as she went over to my side once Cheren had finished with her. I turned to my best friend and rival.

"Want to battle?"

"I did say I would fight the winner," he replied with a smirk. "Plus, it isn't fair if you two are the only ones to have some fun!" Tepig came into battling position and Snivy stepped in front of me.

"With all you know, Cheren," Bianca said perkily, "I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster like I did!"

Cheren looked amused as he said, "I believe you're right! It would be very difficult for me to make this room any messier. I'm not sure about Evelyn, though…"

"Going down, Cheren," I said with a grin. Snivy nodded to Tepig.

_Forgive me when we beat you, Snivy,_ Tepig said with a slight smirk

_And _you _don't run crying away when we beat you,_ Snivy retorted coolly.

Oshawott smirked. _Smokin' hot, smart, _and _a smart mouth…My kind of girl._

Tepig rolled his eyes. _First of all she's a Grass-Type, she can't be smoking unless someone set her on fire…_

_Wrong kind of smoking, _Oshawott expressed. Snivy glared at him and hefted her paw in a fist, shaking it at him.

_I beat you once, I'll do it again, _she threatened. He sweat dropped slightly.

"Well the, are you ready, Evelyn?" I turned away from the Pokémon's conversation to see Cheren waiting patiently.

"Is a Gyarados scary as hell?" We all shivered at that. Those things…they're beasts, man.

"Let's do it Tepig!" Cheren shouted as Tepig let out a stream of smoke from his nose.

"Let's do it again, Snivy!" I called she gave a twirl and cutely winked. Oshawott looked enviously at Tepig, who winked back at her.

"Get her with Tackle, Tepig!" Cheren called as the little Fire-Type raced towards Snivy.

"Twirl!" I shouted. My partner gave the most nimble spin as she dodged Tepig's attack with ease, gently tripping him with her tail. Tepig landed on his belly with a slight groan. "Follow up with Tackle!" Snivy rammed into him, causing him to grimace.

Cheren smiled at my strategy and said, "We're both Trainers at last…Let's make it count, Tepig! Try and enrage Snivy!"

_Hey Snivs, I heard you muttering in your sleep about how cute Oshawott is,_ Tepig said with a smirk. Oshawott gave a squeak of joy, not realizing Tepig was lying.

Snivy flushed and, without warning, ran at him. _Bastard!_

"He's just trying to rile you up! It's a lie!" I called to her. She realized that too, but was unable to dodge his Tackle before following up with her own.

_You deserved it,_ she growled angrily.

"Tackle her again," Cheren called out to his Fire-Type. He rammed into her, causing her to wince slightly.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She rubbed her belly and said, not taking her eyes off Tepig, _Just peachy. I'm in the mood for some pork chops. _Tepig looked nervous at this comment.

"Right then, Tackle him!" She was too quick for Tepig to dodge, smacking him in him face. He landed heavily, but was able to get up with a groan.

_You're right Oshawott, she hits hard._

_Don't I know it dude!_

"Tepig! Use Tail Whip, then follow it up with Tackle!" Tepig wagged his tail at Snivy, then charged her. She growled as he defensives went down and when he hit her, she actually gave a slight cry of pain.

"Just one more Tackle, Snivy! That's all I'm asking for!" I shouted, seeing her pain. "Come on, Snivy, I believe in you!"

She turned her head to me and smiled. _As I said before, with your belief and trust, we have our victory! _She raced for Tepig, aiming left. Tepig smirked and started to dodge, when Snivy suddenly changed course and rammed into his exposed side. Tepig tottered then fell over with a moan. His eyes got swirly just like Oshawott's and he was down.

"YES! Take that Cheren!" I screamed as I picked up Snivy in my arms and twirled her around happily. She squealed with joy and wrapped her paws around my neck.

_We won~ We won~ _she cooed happily, sniggering a bit as a sad, but determined Cheren helped Tepig to his feet again and sprayed him with Potion.

"Nice try buddy, but we don't know any Fire moves yet. Once we do, we'll stand a better chance, I'm sure of it!"

_Thanks Cheren. Uh…Sorry about that whole comment, Snivy _he expressed as I set down Snivy, who stalked over to him

She crossed her arms and looked smug. _I beat you fair and square, so we're even…_

_Oh fair maiden~ _Oshawott sang as he ran over to Snivy, his scallop draw, like he was going to face off someone.

She sweat dropped and leaped onto my shoulder to escape him. _Tepig was lying!_

He shrugged and placed his scallop back on his stomach. _Still, you can't deny you feel something for me._

_Yeah, feelings of anger and murder with some slight stabs of pity, _she remarked rolling her eyes as she cuddled up next to me. Cheren came over to me and gave me 500 Poké.

"Next time, we'll beat you," he promised.

"We'll see," I said with a grin.

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but I've learned my lesson. But…I think we'd better go apologize to your mother about this room." With that, he turned and walked down my stair case Tepig following him.

"Wait for me Cheren! I've got to use the bathroom before we head out anyways." And with that, Bianca raced down the steps with Oshawott in her arms.

_We shall see each other soon, Snivy! _He said happily as he disappeared.

Snivy sighed in relief. _That dude does _not _understand that I'm not interested in him,_ she explained to me. I shrugged and went to stack up all my spilled books. Snivy came over to help me.

_Can I bring a few with us? _She asked me carefully.

"Sure, pick out anything you like." Snivy smiled and she selected several books from the stack along with the book about King Arthur. I added them to my bag.

_I've got a question: How can you understand us?_

"Not sure really. It's just something I inherited from my dad; his family has been able to understand Pokémon since Unova was created."

_Wow…Um, we have to go tell your Mom about the mess, right? Is your dad her, too? 'Cause I'd really like to talk to him about…_

I sighed and shook my head. "Unless you've got connection with the afterlife, I'm afraid that's not going to work."

Snivy turned to me, sadness plain on her face. _I'm very sorry for you…I'm sure you two were very close…_She coughed slightly, unsure about what to do.

"It's fine," I expressed, tossing my bag onto my shoulders. "Let's go down and talk to my mom, she's making breakfast." Snivy's tummy rumbled, making me laugh. Mine gave a groan, causing Snivy to let out a furious giggle. I smiled and beckoned her to climb up. She quickly crawled up to my shoulder and I hefted my bag as we headed for the kitchen. I knew that today was the start of a new adventure, but I didn't quite know what kind of an adventure I was getting myself into.

**Author's Note: This is only the first chapter so hopefully my writing will improve. N will be appearing soon enough. Also I've added a poll to see what Evelyn's first Pokémon should be. The only choices however, are Patrat and Lillipup since they're the only two Pokémon you can encounter on Route 1. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps

**Pokemon Black: Reshiram's Hero of Truth**

**Author's Note: Yup, next chapter is up! I'm glad people are enjoying this Fanfiction, since I enjoy writing them and I hope to continue writing this. And judging from the votes…Lillipup has won, but that won't happen 'till next chap. Why? I'm still working on how they meet. It'll be soon though. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: First Steps **

I thumped down the stairs before entering the kitchen/living room, Snivy still curled around my neck. Bianca and Cheren were facing my mother, who was wiping her hands on her apron. I froze. Hand wiping on the apron was not usually a good sign. My mom was one of the kindest people in Nuvema Town, but she can get a little temperamental.

"I'm very sorry about the trouble, Mrs. Veritas," Cheren said to Mom, looking a little nervous, as he should be.

Bianca edged up and said, "Well…Um…We'll clean up…"

Then Mom smiled. I sighed with relief as she said, "Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later…But… Oh! Evelyn!" Mom walked away from my friends and pulled me into a hug. I was relieved to see that her hands bore the traces of flour and her apron was covered in it. The hand wiping was just to get rid of it, I guessed.

"Oh honey," Mom said hugging me close. "It's finally happened. You're going on your journey and you're leaving home for good!"

I blushed and said, "Mom, don't embarrass me." However, I hugged her back. I really needed that hug.

Mom sighed happily and saw Snivy. "Ah~ And this is your starter, Snivy." She patted my partner on the head. "You know what…Your father had his Embour and I have Samurott. That completes the Unova starters in our family." She sighed and turned to the photo on the fireplace.

It held a picture of my dad with me on his shoulders. His Embour was in behind us along with Samurott. Dad and I were laughing at Mom as she took our picture. It hurts a little, seeing a picture of Dad every day. But if we didn't have that picture, it'd feel strange and cold without some kind of presence from him. Mom squeezed my hand before saying, "Shouldn't you all be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Oh crap!" Cheren said suddenly. "I forgot! Thanks Mrs. Veritas! Come on Bianca!" He turned for the door when Mom stepped in front of him.

"Not at this second Cheren," she said in a scolding tone, but I can see the smile on her face. "Bianca mentioned that she didn't have any breakfast earlier, so I cooked some pancakes for everyone." Mom nodded to the table while Samurott ambled to the fruit bowl for an apple. On the table sat three stacks of chocolate chip pancakes. Bianca drooled a bit along with Oshawott while Snivy and I grumbled in harmony. Even Cheren and Tepig looked hungrily at the pancakes.

"Er…Well…If it doesn't make us too late…"

"Alright, pancakes for everyone!" Mom said perkily as she went back to the kitchen to bring out juice. Snivy giggled.

_Your mom's very nice._

"That's my mom for you," I whispered with a shrug as we all sat down. Mom set out glassed of juice for Bianca, Cheren, and me before setting down some bowls with Poké Pellets.

"Enjoy," Mom said as the Pokémon started to chow down on their Poké Pellets while my friends and I began to consume the pancakes.

"Thanks Mrs. Veritas," Bianca said between bites of syrupy pancakes.

"Thanks Mom," I added as I stabbed my own stack with a knife.

Cheren nodded and added his own thanks while I listened to the Pokémon's conversations.

_Seriously Snivs, all I'm saying is that you're not giving me a chance._

Snivy popped a pellet into her mouth and chewed before swallowing to say, _You're right, I don't give you the chance because I know you're not the one for me._

Oshawott grimaced and whispered, not softly enough though, to Tepig, _Buddy, got any books on the mind of girls?_

_Um…Buddy…_Tepig couldn't warn Oshawott fast enough as Snivy smacked the Water-Type in the face.

_Do be quite, _she remarked before starting to eat again. Oshawott shook his head and stared at her before saying with a smirk, _She wants me._

Tepig rolled his eyes and muttered, _She certainly has a funny way of showing it…_

Cheren hastily wiped his mouth and stood up and Tepig gobbled down the last of his pellets as well. Cheren pulled his rucksack over his shoulders before turning to me. "Hey, Eve," he said to me. I scowled at him. He really shouldn't use my childhood nickname when I was just about to be a new Trainer. "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon Research Lab."

Bianca scrapped up the last of her syrup and added, "I've got to go home first, too. Come on, Oshawott!" Her partner quickly finished the last of his Poke Pellets and said, _Later, O Maiden._

_Drop dead, _Snivy growled.

_Manners, Snivy, _Samurott expressed as he stacked up dirty plates.

"Thanks for the breakfast again, Mrs. Veritas!" Cheren and Bianca said as they bolted for the door with their partners while Mom stirred her tea and gave me a little grin.

"Well, well, Evelyn. Pokémon battles are quite lively, aren't they?"

I rubbed the back of my head as Snivy giggled. "Um…You already…Knew?"

Mom laughed happily. "I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here! But I take it Bianca asked you first?

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "But I was really itching for one anyways. But we beat both of them!" Snivy calmly grinned as she crossed her arms and nodded.

"Really now?" Mom sighed as she thought of something. "That sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle! Wasn't that something, Samurott?"

_Indeed, what with Melissa facing off against us with her Snivy and George with his Tepig…They really take after their parents…Don't they? _George was Bianca's dad while Melissa was Cheren's mom.

"I agree that they both take after George and Melissa," I said so that Mom could understand what I was talking about. She smiled at that.

"True, Cheren's just as wise, but strength driven as his mother while Bianca's as carefree and lighthearted as George was…Speaking of which, I wonder what Bianca's going to tell him?" I nervously fiddled with my cup. Bianca's father was overprotective of her ever since we had nearly gotten trampled by a herd of Sawsbuck the fall when we were five. We were fine but it sure did make Bianca's father overprotective. We still don't understand why they were bolting like that…

"Oh, Snivy, that looks a bit painful," Mom said looking at a scratch on Snivy. "I'll fix that right up." Mom got to work and soon enough, Snivy was A-Okay again. I got up as she ran up to my shoulder and Mom stood up too. She got misty eyed as she pulled me into another hug.

"I know it's time you have to go on your journey, Eve. But…I'll miss you a lot."

"Mom," I said, wiping away some tears that dripped down my face. "I want to go on this journey…And I'm gonna miss you too. I promise I'll pop in every chance I get."

Mom sniffed before pulling out a watch-shaped item. "Now, don't forget your "cross-transceiver"! We can still keep in touch with this."

I smiled at her and pulled in on. The shiny black and pink device snapped onto my wrist and I stuffed the directions into my pocket. I decided I'd read them later.

"Now, you better go and thank the professor too now." Mom smiled and let me go. "Well…I'll see you soon, dear."

"Bye Mom," I expressed as Snivy and I headed for the door. I looked back at my mother, who was now heading to the closet while Samurott nodded to me.

_Be safe, Evelyn._

We stepped outside into the wonderful summer air. The Pidove were everywhere, flying happily, chirping about how lovely it was now with summer finally here. I grinned with pleasure when Snivy jabbed my neck.

"Ow," I muttered slightly.

_Look! There goes that ditzy girl! _Snivy pointed to Bianca, who was walking slowly to her house.

"That's Bianca," I muttered to Snivy so that a little boy, who was running towards me, wouldn't hear me. No one but Mom knew about my second ability.

"Evelyn!" the boy, Joey, shouted to me. "Did you get them?"

"Yeah, Joey," I said, Snivy poking her head out from under my hair to peek at him. Joey squealed in delight when he saw Snivy and shouted for Rebecca and Kyle, two more little kids in Nuvema Town.

After three minutes of letting them pet and play with Snivy, I waved to them and raced to get Bianca. Knowing her, she'd get sidetracked before finally remembering to go to Professor Juniper's. I ran over to Bianca's house, which was easily the largest one in Nuvema Town. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I scowled.

"Honestly…" I muttered as I took the doorknob and turned it. I've been over to her house so many times; it's become a second home and the same for Bianca and my house. I let myself into one of the biggest family arguments in the history of teen hood.

Bianca's father was facing Bianca, anger carved on his face. He threw his hands into the air and shouted, "No, no, a thousand times no!"

_Oops…_Snivy remarked to me as the two of us could only watch Bianca stamp her foot. Her face held determination as she exclaimed, "But, I'm a good Trainer that got their Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"

I saw Bianca's mother looking concerned from her place in the kitchen as Bianca huffily turned away from her father and stomped for the door, an angry Oshawott in her arms. She glanced up and surprise flashed across her face.

_Our cover has been blown, Evelyn, _Snivy announced as she hid under my hair.

"Oh…It's…Okay," Bianca muttered to me, ashamed as she ducked her head. I grabbed her arm and she titled her head to look at me.

"Come on," I told her, trying to smile. "We need to go thank Professor Juniper, remember?"

She smiled and nodded and the two of us rushed out of the house. I shut the door behind us as arguing started up again. I heard Bianca's father shouting out how his daughter, who knew nothing about the world, was going on a journey. Her mother shouted back that journeys were a part of growing up, and that he had done the same. Bianca sighed in relief and leaned against the side of her house, Oshawott looking particularly relieved as well.

"Er…Evelyn…You didn't…"

"He's just overprotective," I said with a shrug. "Arceus knows what my dad would be like right now."

Bianca sighed and said, "He'd be so proud that you were following in his footsteps, Eve. He always used to say you'd be the next Champion."

I winced, but Bianca was right. Dad would've wanted me to travel and train Pokémon. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, deep down, your dad's happy for you, too. He's just worried if you'll be okay or not, Bia. And besides…I just can't be Champion, it takes times. You've got as big of a chance as me as being Champion!"

She smiled and Oshawott looked at me with a grin, pleased to see his Trainer's spirits rise. "Yeah…Daddy just wants me to be safe…But how can I grow up if I don't face up to some stuff! Time to travel! See the world!" She grinned and ran for the lab, leaving Snivy and me in her dust. "I'll see you soon, Eve!"

I shook my head and chuckled. "And that would be Bianca, a flighty, but good hearted friend," I told Snivy.

_She seems alright,_ she admitted, hopping down off my shoulders to look around. _Can we get moving, too?_

"Sure thing," I said and we started walking. Snivy watched the flying Pidove with interest while I soaked in the sights of my hometown. Who knows when I'd see it again? Soon enough, we were in front of the lab, Bianca and Cheren talking while Oshawott and Tepig seemed to be having a discussion. Oshawott had a grin on his face while Tepig shook his head in warning.

_Snivy wouldn't like it, Oshawott._

_Dude, does it look like I care? _Oshawott caught sight of us and hastily shoved his paws behind his back. _Bianca! Give me the darn present!_

"Huh? Oshawott what is…Oh! Evelyn!" Bianca beamed happily and she quickly passed something to Oshawott, who grinned and nodded to Tepig.

_Wish me luck, bro._

Tepig sighed as Oshawott stepped forward towards us and said, _I'm just hoping she won't break your bones._

_O fair and lovely maiden, _Oshawott beamed as he shoved a bouquet of purple flowers into Snivy's face. Her face flushed and she twitched a bit. _Do you like it? _Oshawott looked particularly pleased by her flushed face, thinking she was surprised.

_Ah-ah-CHOO! _Snivy let out a huge sneeze, causing all the petals to twirl off of the flowers and spread about, leaving a disappointed Oshawott and a still sneezing Snivy.

_Crap…_Oshawott muttered slightly before walking back to Bianca, looking dejected.

She patted his back and said, "Next time, buddy."

"What was that about?" I asked Snivy as I passed her a tissue.

She sneezed heavily into the piece of cloth before saying, _Laugh all you want, but I'm allergic to pollen. _She sneezed again. I let out a slight giggle.

"O the irony," I expressed. "A Grass-Type allergic to pollen. What next? A Water-Type that can't swim?"

Bianca giggled while Oshawott was looking slightly embarrassed. Cheren simply rolled his eyes along with Tepig. I was thinking that he had picked the perfect Pokémon for himself when Cheren asked, "Well, as amusing as that was, we don't want to keep the professor waiting, right?"

"No, we really need to thank her," I agreed as I picked Snivy up into my arms. Her sneezing fit was finally over and she sighed in relief as she curled up around my neck.

"So true," Bianca said with a nod. Oshawott leaped up into her arms and she said, "Let's go in!"

With that the three of us had a hurried and furious shoving contest to see who would go in first. Bianca managed to wedge herself through the doorway first while I slipped past Cheren with a grin. We found ourselves in a lab complete with several desks and computers, bookshelves and a large cylinder in the corner. I had no clue what it did, but it didn't matter right now. A tall woman with brown hair and wearing a white shirt, green skirt, and a lab coat was facing us, a smile on her face.

"Hi there!" the woman said happily. "I've been waiting for you young people to come in. Let me introduce myself. My name is…"

"You're Professor Juniper, correct?" Cheren asked her.

I grimaced and elbowed him gently. "She's in the Professor's lab and she's wearing a lab coat. Who else do you think she could be?"

Bianca laughed while the Professor shook her head but kept smiling. Cheren, embarrassed, fiddled with his glasses.

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly…You too, Evelyn."

I shrugged. "Trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Fair enough. But keep in mind that today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." She then started to pace a bit.

_She does this a lot, _Snivy expressed to me.

_That she does, _Tepig admitted.

"Now that certainly is unusual!' the professor remarked looking over the Pokémon. "You've already had a Pokémon battle! So maybe that's why…It feels as though you're Pokémon have already begun to trust you!"

I grinned while Bianca squealed and hugged Oshawott. Cheren simply nodded, but he looked pleased too.

"Of course they're starting to trust us," I said to her, rubbing Snivy's head. "Snivy and I are really bonding and I think Oshawott and Bianca are the perfect team. And Tepig and Cheren work well together too."

"That's excellent!" Juniper expressed. "Getting along with your Pokémon and establishing a bond is extremely important. You can even give them a nickname later, if you want to, that is. But the reason I gave you all Pokémon is because…"

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren asked.

"What's a Pokédex?" Bianca asked totally confused. Luckily, I knew a little bit about the subject so I didn't feel like too much of an idiot.

The Professor looked extremely pleased. "I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren. You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't'' you?"

"Yes," he said with a grin as he fiddled with his glasses again.

"Showoff," I muttered to Snivy, who giggled a bit.

"That being said…I'm somewhat surprised you didn't pick Snivy. She likes to learn as well."

Snivy hissed at this remark and leaped off from my shoulders to cross her arms. She looked at Cheren with a glare before snorting and turning towards me, but she didn't say anything. Professor nodded and seemed to understand.

"Now I see," the Professor remarked. "It would appear that Snivy prefers Evelyn here. I wonder why…But moving back to the topic…Please let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." The Professor went over to her desk and began to search through a cardboard box on it. "The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter!"

"Wow!" Bianca said her eyes wide. I knew about the Pokédex already, but it still blows me away, a machine that scans a Pokémon's data right after you first meet it.

"Yes, it is really impressive," the Professor admitted then turned back to us. A stack of metal machines were in her hands before she stowed them into her pocket. "So, I would like you three to visit the many places of Unova and meet all of the Pokémon in the region! This is my request. Evelyn, Bianca, Cheren…You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

My jaw dropped. This was a lot to process. It sounded difficult, but I wanted to do this. Not only to see the world, but to learn all about Pokémon I had never seen before. Bianca and Cheren had the same wonder in their faces as I reached my decision.

"I'm in," I told Juniper, a determined smile on my face. Snivy nodded her head and stood up taller.

"Okay!" Bianca shouted, causing all the Pokémon to jump. "Er…I mean...Yes, professor."

"Thank you very much, Professor," Cheren said, barely able to contain his excitement. "Because of you, I can become a Pokémon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished!"

Juniper smiled and she said, "You've given me the best possible answer, all of you. Thank you. Here you go, the Pokédex." She then passed out the Pokédexes to each of us. Bianca and I each got a black and pink one while Cheren received a black and red one.

"Thanks Professor," we all said. I grinned and flipped mine open. It booted up and I pointed it to Snivy.

"Sni?" _Huh? _She seemed confused until the mechanical voice started.

"Snivy, the Snake Grass Pokémon," the Pokédex said, "It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements even swifter."

"Sweet," I said with a grin. Snivy nodded.

_I've got the fastest attacks than the rest of my colleges, you know, _she said in a slightly smug voice.

"Wonderful, Evelyn," the Professor beamed. "That's how you use the Pokédex. Why don't you two try it out, too?"

"Okay," Bianca said flipping her Pokédex on. She pointed it as Oshawott and it said, "Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."

Bianca gasped. "That scallop is a weapon?"

_Yup, _Oshawott said with a grin and plucked it off his body. He twirled it in his paws for a minute before popping it back on. Bianca watched in fascination. He winked over into Snivy's direction, but she had scampered up to the top of my shoulder already, ignoring his latest attempts to woo. Bianca, however, squealed as he put his scallop back on his tummy and hugged him.

"Oh, Dew! Aren't you amazing!" she squealed hugging her partner close.

"Dew?" Cheren asked confused.

"It's his new nickname, silly. Do you like it?"

_Hmm…_the Oshawott pondered holding his paw to his chin. _Dew the Dewott…I like it! _He grinned and nodded to Bianca, who giggled and pulled him close.

"See, he likes it, Cheren. Why don't you scan you Tepig?"

"I was just about to," he said huffily, pointing the device at his partner.

"Tepig the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them."

"Interesting," Cheren remarked, stowing his machine back in. "I wonder why he only seems to let smoke out of his nose so far…I remember reading that sick Tepigs let smoke out of their noses if they're ill." Cheren seemed a little worried about that.

"Maybe he just hasn't learned any fire attacks yet," I offered, bending down to pet his Tepig. "He seems healthy to me." Cheren looked relieved and he bent down to scoop Tepig up.

"Well done, all three of you. But you still need to learn how to catch Pokémon. Please, could you all try to meet me at Route 1? I'll show you the basics there."

"Sure thing, Professor," I said as I scooped up Snivy and placed her around my neck.

She smiled and walked past us before exiting from the room, leaving my friends and me alone. Bianca turned nervously to me, hugging Dew close before asking, "S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right?" I knew she was worrying about her father so I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course it is, Bia," I told her. "Besides, your dad went on a journey already, right? How can he criticize you for wanting to travel?"

She sighed in relief and said, "Good…I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that…"

Cheren nodded to me, glad I had cheered up Bianca. "Evelyn's right, Bianca."

I gasped out loud. "I thought I'd be dead before you'd say those words!" I declared in a shocked voice. Bianca laughed while Cheren shook his head, but grinned.

"Well you are, just this once. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokédex."

"Great, I'm going to take Snivy out for a little, I want to talk with her for a bit."

Dew looked like he was going to say something when Cheren nodded and said, "Sure, Charles and I'll give you two some time."

"Charles?" I asked questionably.

"Well, if Tepig likes the nickname, he can use it right?"

_I except, _Charles said gently head butting Cheren's hand with a smile. Cheren grinned at that and patted his head

Bianca giggled before she said, "I want to hang out with Dew a bit, too. We'll meet up with you in a little bit, Eve."

"Thanks guys, but please, enough with calling me Eve, alright," I said as I exited the lab.

Snivy curled up around my neck and let out a content hiss as sunlight flooded the area. I reached up and patted her head. "Hey Snivy…I've got a question."

_Ask away_, Snivy expressed calmly, her tail dipping over my shoulder.

"Is it okay if I give you a nickname?"

Snivy stared at me in surprise. _You…want to give me one…? I…I've always wanted one. So I know…I'm different from all the other Snivy out there…_Here, she looks at me with happiness in her eyes. I smiled and rubbed my nose against hers.

"Well, since you love the tales of King Arthur so much," I expressed and I set her down on the ground. She looked confused as I picked up a stick. I heard Cheren and Bianca step out of the lab as I declared, tapping the stick on Snivy's shoulder, "I hereby name thy Gwendolyn, meaning fair, blessed, for I feel blessed to know you."

_It also means white, _I noted in my mind, but I decided not to mention it.

Gwendolyn looked at me with such love and joy in her eyes, she squealed happily as she tackled me. I fell down laughing as the eager Grass-Type hugged my chest.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll be as strong as Arthur, brave as Lancelot and…_

"All I want is for you to be yourself," I said sitting up with Gwendolyn in my lap. Then she climbed back up to my neck and I stood up, glad that she liked her nickname. "Is it okay if I call you Gwen for short in battles?"

_Course! _

"Gwendolyn?" Cheren asked with a grin. "You just can't stop reading about King Arthur, can you Eve?"

"What did I say about the Eve thing?" I asked with a slight growl.

"Evelyn!" a voice called and we all turned to find my mother and Samurott hurrying towards us. Mom held a box in her hands while Samurott carried two others. She stopped in front of us and smiled a bit. "Oh, there you are! And…? What did the Professor have to say?"

"Mom, you might not believe this, but the Professor asked us to travel throughout Unova and to complete the Pokédex for her."

"Really? She wants you three to complete the Pokédex?! I can't believe it!" I raised an eyebrow. Mom was lying and she knew I knew. She smiled and said, "Well, actually, I can. I already knew she was going to ask." She then reached into her apron and pulled out some folded pieces of paper. "That's why I brought you three these Town Maps. Take them with you and you'll never be lost!"

"Oh Mom," I said as I accepted the map. I opened it up and Gwen crawled up my shoulder to get a good look at it. Unova seemed to be even bigger on the map! But it showed every path, town, and forest in the region. I smiled at Mom and said, "Thank you." I gently folded it up and placed it into my rucksack.

"Here you go Cheren," Mom said, passing him his map.

He nodded and said, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Veritas. I promise I'll take good care of it."

Mom smiled and turned to Bianca. "And one for you too, Bianca."

Bianca flushed a bit and stuttered, "Th-thank you very much, Mrs. Veritas."

"It's no problem kid. Oh, by the way, I've nearly forgotten to give you your birthday gifts!" Mom turned back to Samurott and accepted the two other packages. She turned around and passed them out to us.

"Mrs. Veritas," Cheren said, slightly shocked, "We've received our Pokémon. I don't think we need any other gifts."

"These are special. Your mother asked me to pass it along to you Cheren. Yours too, Bianca. Go on, open them."

I grinned and pulled the wrapping paper off the box and ripped it open. I shifted through some tissue paper. I took in a deep breath when I was what it was. I pulled out a silky, grass-green and cream colored scarf done in a swirling pattern. Stitched on one corner was a pale yellow outline of a Snivy. "Mom," I choked out, looking at her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh!" Bianca cried as she pulled out a blue and white scarf.

"I guess out moms knew exactly what starters we would pick," Cheren remarked holding up a fiery red and orange scarf. He smiled softly

I said nothing as I stared at the detail my mother had done for me. My friends turned to me crying silently and then looked away. Mom smiled knowingly and gently tied the scarf around my throat. Mom hugged me again. Then she held me away from an arm's length and studied me. She smiled sadly and remarked, "You look just like your father, Evelyn." She then looked at Gwen and said, "Gwendolyn, I need to ask you a favor." Gwen perked up a bit. "I need to ask you to look over my daughter for me. I know she can handle herself, but it isn't a bad idea to watch after her. Can you…" Here, Mom dried her eyes on her apron. "Can you do that for me?"

Gwen leaped off my shoulder and stood ramrod straight. She then saluted Mom and expressed, _Mrs. Veritas, I'll do everything possible to help out Evelyn and protect her. You have my word!_ She then climbed back up to my shoulder.

Mom smiled again then said, "Oh, and Eve, don't worry about your bedroom…Or what's left of it. I'll take care of tidying it up." Mom shook her head and looked at Samurott and said, "Ah Pokémon…They're so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom!"

Samurott chuckled before he said, _You realize that _our _first battle also took place in your room, leading to its destruction._

I laughed a bit at that while Mom looked at me curiously. She seemed to understand what Samurott said, however, by the amused looks of all the Pokémon. "Well, Pokémon are really something. With Pokémon like yours are your sides, you'll be safe wherever you go! I'll let your parents know. I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in Unova- and maybe even some new friends. Who knows, Evelyn? Your father and I met on our jounries. Maybe someone…"

"Mom, please," I expressed blushing. "I'm going to be traveling Unova studying Pokémon, not the male population!" Bianca giggled and Cheren's face showed amusement.

"A mother can hope for her daughter though," Mom said with a chuckle. "I just hope you have a great adventure, as well as become wonderful adults! And please, do contact me often, okay, Evelyn?"

"Yes, Mom," I said hugging her again before she and Samurott walked away, the two of them glancing back at me. I sighed then turned back to my friends and the Pokémon. Cheren had already tied his scarf around his neck and was kneeling down next to Charles, both of them studying the Town Map.

"If I use the Town Map, I'll always know where I am…" he muttered slightly. "That's certainly helpful!" He stood back up and looked at us. "Well, shall we head to Route 1? The Professor's waiting."

"Let's go, let's go!" Bianca cried as she finished knotting a bow into her scarf that was wrapped securely around her throat.

"Race you!" I shouted, already running for Route 1 with Gwen at my side.

"Hey! No fair, Eve!" Cheren shouted as he and Charles raced after us. Gwen giggled until she realized that Dew was running next to her. He grinned playfully at her.

_Hey there…_

SMACK! Gwen's tail smacked him full in the face and she ran even faster, which is saying something. I guess the Pokédex was right about sunlight increasing a Snivy's speed. I willed my legs to lift even higher and hurried after her. Bianca was running too now. Dew was rubbing at his sore head a bit, but he said to Charles, _How's my chance?_

_Slim at best, _was Charles reply.

I laughed as Gwen and I reached the route first. "Yes! And it's Evelyn and Gwen in first place!" I cheered as I picked Gwen up and spun her around. She giggled happily as the cherry blossoms twirled around us. I grinned again and turned to find Bianca lying on the ground, breathing heavily, with Dew waving some air into her face with his tail. Cheren looked a little winded from the race, too, but he kept his cool.

"Oops…Sorry guys, you know that I used to hang with my cuz in Summerland during vacation." You _have_ to run fast on those beaches unless you want to sink.

"Yeah…It's just…So hard to keep…Up with you…and Gwen," Bianca moaned as she tenderly started to get up. Dew looked relieved at the fact that she was recovering and frisked about, catching cherry blossoms in his paws. Gwen watched him curiously, unsure of what he was doing.

_Here you go! _Dew turned around and deposited a bouquet of blossoms into Gwen's paws. Gwen looked shocked and quickly passed them to me.

_Are you nuts?! I'm allergic to…to…Ah...Ah…AHCOO! _Here she sneezed so hard she flew backwards into a bush covered in berries, scattering them all over the place.

Dew gasped and cried, _I shall save you! _And with that, he leaped into the bushes.

"Three, two, one," I counted down, holding up three fingers then lowering them as I said each number.

THWACK! Dew was shot out of the bushes and tumbled around.

_Ouch…_he moaned.

_GET BACK HERE! _Gwen burst out from the bushes, completely vivid at the fact that Dew had created the whole mess. Dew sweat dropped and rushed into Bianca's arms. Gwen was about to pounce when I scooped her up.

"Hey, calm down now," I said, patting the top of her head as I cradled her. She sighed and settled down, but shot Dew a peeved look.

"Oh boy, Dew," Bianca giggled. "You have to become friends before you can ask her out."

_I AM friends with her. We've known each other since we were Eggs, but I STILL can't get a date with her!_

"He's not your type, I guess?" I asked Gwen quietly.

_Nope. My kind of guy is intelligent, but strong. Dew's pretty tough, but he doesn't have a lot of brains. _She rolled her eye and scowled at Dew.

"That's rude," I scolded. "Besides, we're going to be traveling together for a while. You better get used to him."

Gwen's face showed surprise and slight fear. Dew was overjoyed however and twirled his scallchop in the air.

"Anyways…" Bianca said happily. "I have an idea!"

"Just like the idea to have a Pokémon Battle in Eve's room?" Cheren asked as he patted Charles.

Bianca blushed and shook her head. "I'm really sorry about that, too, Evelyn. But no, I was thinking that we should take our first step together!"

"I like that idea," I agree, Gwen crawling up to rest at my throat. The rest of us turned to Cheren.

He shrugged and said, trying to sound indifferent, "It sounds fine with me." I could tell he was excited too though.

"Okay then! Evelyn get in the middle!" Bianca ordered as she pushed me between her and Cheren.

I grinned and took Bianca's hand. Cheren placed his own in my left. We all turned towards Route 1. Sweat built up in my hand and I could see the others were also nervous.

"One," Bianca muttered.

"Two," Cheren stated.

"Three," I whispered. And with that, we took our first steps to begin our journeys, Dew by Bianca's side, Charles with Cheren, and Gwen around my neck.

Nothing around us really changed, but to me, it felt like the whole world had shifted gears. I grinned and released hold on my friends' hands. "We did it," I shouted and pulled Bianca into a hug. She squealed happily before we released each other to gang up on Cheren.

"HEY!" he shouted as we hugged him, but he still managed to throw his arms around the two of us. I laughed and pulled away. Gwen was clinging to my neck and was curiously looking around.

"Oh! I wonder what will happen on our journeys!" Bianca expressed, picking up Dew so he could look around at her eyelevel. "Isn't this so exciting?!"

"Yes, it really is," Cheren agreed, recovering from his hug attack. He pushed his glasses back up and said as he walked forward, "Come on, the Professor's waiting."

We hurried up after him. Professor Juniper was standing next to a sigh that read, _Route 1. _She was tossing a Poké Ball into the air as she waited for us. She smiled when she saw us and beckoned us over.

Cheren fiddled with his glasses and said, "Professor Juniper, we're sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's alright, I was only waiting for a few minutes. Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. As you all know, the Pokédex's pages automatically update whenever you meet a Pokémon. But right now…I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon!"

"Really?" Bianca asked, her jaw dropping a bit.

"Really, now watch carefully," the Professor said as she walked into the tall grass. She barely walked two steps before a small rodent-like Pokémon leaped out at her. It resembled a chipmunk with large front teeth and its right paw was held over its eyes, shielding it from the sun. A brown tail with a white puff on the end ticked back and forth like a metronome.

"Patrat-pa-trat!" he squealed at the Professor. _Who goes there! _She smiled at it and threw her Poké Ball forward.

"Go! Minccino!"

The Poké Ball burst open and when the beam of white light had faded, an adorable grey, chinchilla-like Pokémon with large ears and a bushy tail was standing in front of the Patrat.

"Minci," she squealed. _Hi!_

"Awww~" Bianca cooed as she saw Minccino. "How adorable!"

"She's so cute!" I agreed.

"How did you know Minccino was a she?" the Professor asked curiously while the Pokémon sized each other up, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Er…I remember reading that Minccinos have a high female-to-male ratio and I naturally thought it was a she," I said in my defense. Not really a lie, but still it pained me.

"I congratulate you on your research, but for now, I need to show you the basics. Minccino! Use Pound!"

"Min-cino!" _On it! _Minccino raced towards the Patrat and successfully Pounded it.

"See that?" Juniper asked. "You try and lower a Pokémon's HP for an easier capture."

"Rat!" _Ouch! _The Partrat shook it off, but it looked extremely beaten up. It shook itself and shouted, _Leer! _Its face contorted into an extremely scary face and Minccino looked freaked out a bit.

"Okay, the Patrat's health is low, so I can use the Poké Ball now." With that, the Professor threw the capture device with pinpoint aim. The Poké Ball hit the Patrat in the face and it opened. A white beam shot out and turned the Patrat white. Then it was sucked into the Poké Ball and it closed up.

"Did she catch it?" Bianca asked nervously.

"No," I muttered and pointed to the Poké Ball. It was now shaking back and forth, rocking on the grass. Then it quit rocking and a soft ding could be heard.

"Now she caught it," Cheren said with a smile.

The Professor went over and picked up the Patrat's Poké Ball. She then walked out of the grass and continued her lecture.

"Did you see that just now? Here's how a capture works, step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's HP! Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to capture. If possible, use your Pokémon's movies to make the other Pokémon you want to catch fall asleep. Or even paralyze it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you all-some Poké Ball!" She gave each of us five tiny spheres.

"But this isn't the right size," Bianca said confused.

"Bianca," I said pressing the button in the center. The Poké Ball increased in size until it was the size of a normal Poké Ball. "They're just smaller so you can carry a bunch around, right Professor?"

"Correct, Evelyn. Poké Balls are used for catching Pokémon and for carrying the Pokémon you catch. I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!" And with that, the Professor turned away, Minccino perched on her shoulder as the two walked through the grass until they disappeared from our sights.

"She forgot to mention that Pokémon jump out at you in the tall grass," Cheren said to us.

"I think we already got that info," I told him.

"Whatever," Cheren said. "Charles and I are heading for Accumula Town, too."

"Same here," Bianca said, stuffing her Poké Balls into her bag. "I'm looking forward to the next town so I can go shopping for Poké Balls!" Suddenly, a surprised look came on her face and she squealed. "Oh! Wait a sec guys! Evelyn, Cheren, I thought of something fun!"

"Like having a battle in Evelyn's room?"

"Please stop bringing that up!" Bianca begged.

"Besides," Cheren said turning back to Route 1, "We need to get going! I can imagine the Professor's waiting, too!"

"Calm down, Cheren. It'll take a while to get to Accumula Town," I said. "What's this about an idea?"

"I was thinking we could have a contest to see who can catch the most Pokémon. The person carrying the most Pokémon, including their starter, wins!"

"Huh. Actually, that sounds interesting. It'll fill up the Pokédex pages, so I'm sure it will please the Professor, too. I'll give it a shot."

I grinned. "I'm in. Gwen and I are going to kick some butt."

"As if, Eve! Charles and I are going to win!" Cheren shouted, running for the path, Charles bouncing after him.

"Wrong! Dew and I will do the best for sure!" Bianca added as she and her Oshawott raced after them. I smiled and shook my head.

**That's the end of this chap! Yes, I made Gwen allergic to pollen to make some irony. But don't worry, that problem will soon be fixed. Next one will have Evelyn's first capture and meeting some "important" people. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Few New Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 3: A Few New Friends and Enemies**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school has started back up and I need to pull up some grades, but I'll keep trying to write when I can. **

**And so…It is the long awaited chapter in which a few new friends are met and a group of enemies as well. And one that is a neutral. Enjoys~**

I was watching Bianca and Cheren leave when Gwen asked me, _Shouldn't we get moving? _She hopped down onto the ground.

"Yeah, but remember that old story about the Torkoal and the Buneary? Slow and steady wins the race."

_Well, hopefully we'll win. I don't think I could stand Dew's bragging._

"Worry about beating Cheren and Charles first. That boy's ego would swell to the skies if he won." I started walking through the grass, glad for some time with my new Pokémon.

_True, and Charles would be a pain in my ass. Hey, Evelyn…Why does Cheren call you Eve?_

"Cause he's being a jerk. Eve was the nickname I had when I was a kid. My…dad gave it to me. I love Eevees and back then, I'd dress up like one as often as I could. He always said that I'd catch one someday…" I trailed off, not wanting to go to details.

Gwen seemed to understand and she changed the subject. _Okay then…How did you know that…HOLY MILTANK DUDE! _Gwen screamed as a Lillipup charged her, knocking her down.

"Gwen!" I cried out, surprised that Pokémon would attack her like that.

"Lil-pup! Pup-pup!" _Get the heck out of here! _He howled then raced away. Gwen and I stared after him in shock. He gave a glance back before disappearing into the tall grass.

"Okay that was weird…You okay?" I asked Gwen. She shook herself off.

_I'm okay. What was with that guy? We didn't even walk through the grass yet!_

"I guess he's overprotective or something. What were you saying?"

_I was just wondering how you knew that Charles was lying back in your room and like with your mom about the Professor._

"Oh…Can you keep a secret?" Gwen nodded, cocking her head to the side, her interest sparked. "Well…Not only can I understand Pokémon, I have the ability to know if a person if lying or not."

_Wow, I wonder why?_

"No clue; it's just instinct with me. I also have a pretty bad time lying myself."

_So King Arthur DID exist! _Gwen said happily. She smiled as we walked through the grass.

"Yup. But first we need to get to Acumula Town before we can go to Straiton City."

_I take it that you want to be Champion?_

"Not as much as Cheren does, I just want …ARCEUS!" That Lillipup from earlier was back and he tackled me, making me fall to the ground. He stood on my stomach and growled at me.

_OFF MY TERRRITORY! _He was only a little guy, but his growl terrified me a bit.

SMACK! The Lillipup howled as he was shot backwards. I sat up to see Gwen standing in front of me. "Thanks Gwen, use Tackle!"

"Sniiiii." _With pleasure. _Gwen smacked into the Lillipup making him step back a bit.

"Pup! Lilli pup lil! Lili!" _Hey! You are going down! Leer! _The Lillipup's face turned into a snarl. Gwen took a step back, intimidated.

"Don't listen to him, he's all bark, no bite! Tackle again!"

"Sniv." _On it. _She rammed into him again. I grinned as he went down, but then I watched in surprise as he got back up.

"Ilp! Lil pup il! Lillip" _Ha! Take this! Tackle! _His attack made Gwen hiss in pain. The attack was much stronger since he had lowered her defenses.

_Now what do I do? _I wondered. This Lillipup was strong and brave, but also a bit of a loose cannon. Would he work well with us?

_I sure hope so, _I thought as my hand brought out a Poké Ball. "Go, Poké Ball!" The red and white sphere hit Lillipup in the head and sucked him in. Gwen and I watched tensely as the ball rocked back and forth as Lillipup tried to escape. Then, with a soft click, it ceased to move, signaling Lillipup had accepted the capture.

I took in a deep breath and picked it up. "Yes! I caught, a Lillipup!" I shouted, holding the Poké Ball in the air.

"Snivy!" _Huzza! _Gwen shouted as she leaped up into the air. I grinned and held the Poké Ball close to my heart, pleased to have caught my first Pokémon.

"Okay then, let's meet the new member of the team," I said happily, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. A beam of white exited it and Lillipup was standing in front of me. He looked at me, a small smirk evident. I knelt down to him, pleased to introduce myself.

"Hi there, I'm Evelyn and this is my partner Gwendolyn," I said, gesturing at Gwen.

"Sniv-iiii." _Pleasure._

Lillipup gave me a grin. "Pup! Lilli pup pup?" _Hey! Do you really want me to join up with you?_

"Yeah."

_Whoa wait a sec! You can understand me?! _His eyes widened at this.

"Yeah, talk to Gwen about it if you want to know more."

_Okay…But why did you capture me when I kept tackling you guys?_

_Oh believe me, _Gwen said coolly, _I was tempted to snap that furry neck of yours after what you did to my Trainer._

"Gwen!"

_What? He attacked you!_

_Whoa! I'm only defending my territory. _His story didn't seem to check out with me so I decided to ask him more.

"But why did you do it the second time?" I asked. "We got the message not to bug you."

Lillipup looked embarrassed and mumbled, _Well, I kind of was thinking about going on a journey myself, but then I'd need a Trainer. You were the third one I'd seen, but the girl earlier was too clumsy and this boy and that Tepig were already battling a Purrloin. But you're pretty cool I guess. Just don't expect me to get too close to you. _He then turned away with a smirk.

_He certainly is a little rebel, _I thought with a grin. "Well then, as my first ever captured Pokémon, I think you deserve a special nickname."

_Huh? _Lillipup looked confused, but Gwen smiled sincerely.

_Are you going to name him after one of Arthur's knights? _Gwen asked me as she went towards Lillipup.

_Whose Arthur? _Lillipup wondered.

"He's a prominent character in mythology, but that's not too important right now. But we need to move to the nickname. I was wondering…How do you feel about Galahad? It means pure, noble, selfless. I hope it means something special for you."

Lillipup seemed to mull it over for a bit, then he barked and nodded his head. _I like it! I'm Galahad now!_ He barked again and leaped into my arms. I quickly caught him and giggled as he licked my face. After a while, he got off and frisked around, pleased with his name. Gwen snickered at him and went to shake his paw. I took out my Pokédex and pointed at Galahad. It beeped for a moment before it spoke, drawing Gwen's and Galahad's attentions.

"_Lillipup the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."_

_Wow! How did it know that? _Galahad asked me, cocking his head from side to side.

"Called the Pokédex, it scans Pokémon and updates data about them," I explained.

_Good, I thought it was Beheeyem from space that were probing out minds for our weaknesses._

Gwen and I stared at him for a moment before sharing a look.

_Beheeyem are peaceful Pokémon, you twit, _Gwen hissed.

_Sure, that's what they want you to believe. But when the alien mother ship piloted by Deoxys and scores of Clefairy arrive in Unova, don't come crying to me for forgiveness!_

_You're weird, _Gwen stated.

"Gwen," I scolded as Galahad looked upset. "Everyone is weird. It's what makes us unique. If we don't express ourselves, then we aren't really ourselves then, are we? If I can put up with Bianca's spazziness, Cheren's obliviousness and they can put up with my truth stuff, I'm sure we can deal with a little paranoia of alien overlords."

Galahad looked pleased and wagged his tail. Gwen just sighed in defeat; she knew I had her beat.

I grinned and stood up. "Now come on guys, we need to get to Accumula Town. Do you want to walk around with us or go back in your Poké Ball, Galahad?"

_No offense, but I'd prefer to stay out for a while._

"Can't really blame you," I said to him with a smile as we walked down the route together.

A while later, Gwen, Galahad, and I were about halfway to Accumula Town. By this time, I was very pleased that Galahad had joined up with us. Not only was he brave, he was strong in battle and had defeated several wild Pokémon that had picked fights with us. He was currently at level seven and knew Odor Sleuth as well as Leer and Tackle. Not to be outdone by a newly caught Pokémon, Gwen was at level nine and was busy practicing Vine Whip.

Galahad was sniffing ahead of me, panting from his last battle. I frowned, my Pokémon needed a rest. I scooped him up in my arms and walked towards a boulder.

"Alright guys, let's take a break for a minute," I said dropping my bag and sitting down, Galahad wiggling out from my arms.

_Thanks Evelyn, _Galahad said as he lay down next to me. Gwen was still curled up around my neck as I pulled out my map.

_Hmm…We're only a little while away from Acumula Town, _I thought after checking our position. I smiled when I heard a little noise.

"Pat-rat?" _Who's there? _

I twisted slightly to lock eyes with a little female Patrat, her red and yellow striped eyes wide with surprise and fear. She quickly backed up and barked out, "PATRA!" _Human! _No doubt she was calling to warn her group.

"Hey, it's okay," I said waving to her. She, however, squealed and turned to run away. I saw a blur of brown and black fur and suddenly Galahad was standing in front of her. Patrat squeaked in surprise.

_Listen here, _Galahad said with a slight snarl. _Why the heck are you spying on us?_

_Please, _begged Patrat, fear in her eyes. _I'm just making sure that everything is safe for my group._

"She's telling the truth, Galahad," I expressed calmly taking out my Pokédex to scan her.

_What?! How does she…_

_She can understand Pokémon and can tell if someone is being truthful or not, _Gwen said, sliding off my shoulder to talk with Patrat some more. I tuned out most of the conversation to scan Patrat, but I could tell that she had a hard time believing what my Pokémon were saying.

The machine beeped on before it said, "_Patrat the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others._"

_Hey Evelyn, _Gwen called to me as I stowed the device back in my bag. She jerked her head towards Patrat. _She says she wants in._

"In on what?" I asked, slightly confused.

_In on traveling with us. _

"Really?" I turned to face the Patrat. She shuffled her feet and nodded. "But why?"

_Well, the thing is, I'm not really that important around here. I'm Scout Number 29, which is pretty low in my group, seeing how there are 31 of us in these parts._

"But what does that mean?"

_With Patrat, the higher the number, the more important you are. I get all the low level scouting jobs and er…Well…_

_She sucks at it, _Galahad finished with a grin. Gwen gave him a slap. _What? It's the truth!_

_I'm just too unfocused around here, _Patrat explained. _It's so boring, nothing ever really happens._

"So you want to travel with us to have an adventure?" I asked her.

_Yeah, if that's alright. I wanna see the world, explore, make new friends, and maybe get stronger too._

"Well," I said with a grin, "If you want to travel with us that is fine with me. But we need to battle. Who wants to go?" I asked my Pokémon.

Galahad turned to me and gave me the puppy dog eyes in a begging way. Gwen just shrugged.

"Okay, Galahad gets a shot. You ready Patrat?"

_Yup! _She grinned slightly, eager to battle. Galahad got into position.

"Okay then, Galahad use Leer and follow it up with a Tackle," I told him. His face contorted into a scary scowl, but Patrat didn't seem fazed. Then Galahad leaped at her, scoring a direct hit. She fell backwards, but threw her arms out besides her and launched herself back up biting Galahad furiously.

"What the? Her defenses didn't even go down!"

_I've got the ability Keen Eye, _Patrat expressed, dodging Galahad's Tackle again. _My defenses can't go down._

"Darn it," I said, but I was still impressed. Even if she considered herself a minor lookout, she was certainly powerful and used her abilities to her full advantage. She'd work well on my team, if I could catch her, that is…

"Alright, new plan, Galahad stay put!

_What?!_

_Trust Evelyn, Gala, _Gwen cautioned from my neck, her eyes locked onto the battle.

_I don't like it, _he grumbled. _And don't call me Gala!_

_Less work for me, _Patrat said running forward. _Tackle time!_

"Now, dodge and Tackle her when her guard is down!" I cried out. He grinned, finally understanding my strategy, and skipped the other way, letting her pass, before he rammed her from behind. She landed heavily and struggled to get back up.

_Ugh…You've got a good Tackle…I'll give you that, _she expressed, rubbing her jaw a bit. _But not good enough! Here we go! _She launched herself at Galahad.

"Dodge! Then finish it up with Tackle!"

_On it! _Galahad dodged swiftly and then rammed her when her guard was down. She fell down again.

"Go! Poké Ball!" I shouted as I threw the sphere at her. It absorbed her in a flash of red before falling down on the ground. Galahad, Gwen, and I watched tensely as the ball rocked back and forth, the button flickering red. Then it ceased moving and a ding was heard. I laughed and reached down to pick it up.

"Awesome! I caught…A Patrat!" I shouted, holding the Poké Ball in the air.

_Huzza, _Gwen shouted, leaping up into the air.

_Whoop-whoop! _Galahad cried, jumping upwards as well.

I grinned and clasped the Poké Ball tightly, hugging it before tossing it into the air. Patrat shot out in a beam of blue. She let out a delightful giggle and waved her paws happily.

"Alright Patrat, you're part of the team now, so you deserve a great nickname. Hmm…How does Scout sound?"

Patrat didn't even answer me as she jumped into my arms. She burrowed down and nodded her head. _I like it! _I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Scout it is." I shifted her in my arms before pulling out the Pokédex. "Okay, you're move set is Tackle, Bite, and Leer, pretty cool if you ask me. I have a feeling we're going to be training for a while."

Scout seemed happy about this and jumped down to talk to the rest of the team. _So what's our goal right now?_

_Beat the Gyms! _Galahad shouted out, frightening Scout a bit. Gwen shook her head. I had a feeling he was going to be the powerhouse of the team.

_Actually, our first goal is to get to Acumula Town. Then take on the Gym leader at Straiton City, _Gwen corrected. I guessed she would be the leader and mediator of the group. Maybe Scout would be the swift one, partial to strategy and speed in her attacks.

"Right," I agreed, hefting my bag back onto my back. "Let's get moving." With that, all four of us headed back onto the path.

About an hour later, I was grinning as I spotted Bianca's green hat. Gwen had perfectly mastered Vine Whip and we had a planned a secret attack for it for battles. Galahad now knew Bite and Scout, while she might not have been good in her troupe, she worked well with us, spotting wild Pokémon with her keen eyes. Scout was the one who had spotted a little girl that gave me a free Potion, saying that I might need it if I did the Gym Challenge, which I was going to try, much to Galahad's joy. At the moment, Gwen was curled up around her neck as usual, Galahad was tramping alongside of me, and Scout was perched on my shoulder.

"Bianca!" I cried, waving to my blonde friend. She didn't seem to hear me though, preoccupied by a bouncing pink ball, as was Dew. I placed a hand on Scout to steady her and ran forward. "Bianca I-Whoa!" I shouted as the pink thing bounced into me, causing me to fall down. Scout and Gwen tumbled off of me as I landed spear-eagled on the ground, my hat flying off in one direction. "Oof…" The little pink thing landed on my stomach and I saw it was a Pokémon. It had large, ruby-red eyes and stubby little legs and arms. A tuft of round pink fur was curled up on its head with a swirl shaped mark rested on its forehead.

"Iggly!" _Hi! _It sang out to me in a squeaky feminine voice

"Eek! I'm soooo sorry!" Bianca wailed as she helped me up. The little Pokémon bounced off my stomach and continued to bounce around, Galahad watching in surprised. Scout was up and dusting off her paws while Dew offered a paw to Gwen, which she declined. Gwen leaped up and glared at the pink Pokémon with distaste before walking away. "Are you okay, Evelyn?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said to her, pulling out my Pokédex to aim it at the pink bouncing Pokémon. "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop," my Pokédex said to me.

"Wow," I said watching Igglybuff grab Dew's paws and start bouncing with him, much to his confusion. Gwen giggled as she returned, my hat in her paws, while Galahad and Scout laughed at the Otter Pokémon's ridiculous face. "I thought Igglybuff weren't native to Unova," I said to Bianca, who was giggling at her Pokémon's antics.

"They don't, at least, I don't think," Bianca agreed as Igglybuff finally let go of Dew and let him spin off in dizzy circles, snickering at his swirly eyes. "But I met this girl a while ago and she gave me Igglybuff. She said she thought we might make a great pair. I named her Rosie, 'cause she's pink and she likes playing Ring-Around-the-Roselia."

_Ring around the Roselia~_

_A pocket full of Gracideas~_

_Ashes, ashes~_

_We all fall~_

_DOWN! _Rosie shouted spinning around before dropping to the ground. Bianca laughed and picked her up. I was a little confused though.

"Who was this girl who gave you Rosie?" I asked her cautiously, slapping my hat back on.

"She didn't give me her name, but she said Rosie wouldn't listen to her. She had a Pichu on her shoulder too."

"Huh…" I thought to myself. "Sounds like she isn't from around here. Maybe a Trainer from Johto?" I wondered.

"Who knows?" Bianca said with a shrug. "But she had a few Eggs with her, too."

"That's interesting," I said thoughtfully.

Galahad barked. _Forgetting something?_

"Oops, right, I forgot. Bianca, these are my new Pokémon, Galahad and Scout," I said motioning to them. Scout hesitantly waved while Galahad went right up to Bianca, who squealed and lurched down to pet him.

"He's so cute! I wish I could have caught a Lillipup…But either Dew knocked them out or they escaped…" Bianca pouted to herself, looking miserable.

_Sly as Zoroarks, _Dew said huffily.

"But hey," I said to Bianca, trying to keep her from exploding, (not a pretty sight, I'll tell you), "You have a Pokémon from a different region. That's pretty cool, right?"

Bianca stopped her mini tantrum and grinned. "Yeah! I don't think there are a whole lot of Pokémon from Johto around here."

"Pokémon from Johto?" inquired a voice. Bianca and I both turned to find Cheren walking towards us, Charles at his side. A dark purple cat-creature with cream markings and pink streaks above its green eyes was perched on his shoulder.

_That's the Purrloin I saw! And the Trainer! _Galahad said to me.

"I guessed as much," I admitted to him quietly. "Hey, Cheren," I called louder, waving an arm at my friend. He didn't wave back. I was wondering why when he drew closer. In Cheren's arms was a Pokémon Egg in a case.

Bianca squealed and ran forward when I blocked her. "Bianca, I know you want to see the Egg, but please…Don't touch it."

Bianca realized where I was going and nodded. Cheren grinned slightly, proud to be carrying an Egg already. His Purrloin yawned widely, sending Scout into a fit of hysterics. She climbed up to my shoulder and clung to me, babbling about nasty cats.

"Where'd you get it, Cheren?" Bianca asked wide-eyed. I patted Scout and bent in for a closer look.

The Egg was mostly pale blue with a light purple spot that to me resembled a shell. Some darker blue spots were also on the Egg.

"A girl gave it to me," Cheren said with a smile. He gazed at the Egg and said, "She said she thought I might like this Egg and she was already taking care of a few others."

"Hmm…" I said sharing a look with Gwen. "Could this girl have had a Pichu?"

Cheren looked surprised but said, "Yes, she did. But I never did get her name."

"That same girl gave me Rosie," Bianca said, hugging the Normal-type in her arms.

"She gave you an Igglybuff?" Cheren asked. Bianca nodded.

"What kind of Egg is it?" she wondered aloud.

"Isn't not knowing half of the surprise?" I asked her.

"I think it's some kind of Water-type," Cheren expressed. He then turned to us. "So…Who won?"

"Who won what?" Bianca asked confused. I snapped my fingers, remembering the contest we had started earlier.

"Right! The contest to see who caught the most Pokémon! I caught Scout," I said, gesturing to her, who refused to come down, "And Galahad." My Lillipup puffed his chest out with pride. "And counting Gwen…That's three for me!"

"I've only got Dew and Rosie," Bianca said.

"I acquired this Purrloin and I've named him Jonathon," Cheren said. Jonathon yawned at the mention of his name and blinked at me.

_What's her problem? _He questioned me, nodding to Scout. She was freaking out even more now, wailing about claws and cats.

"Oh boy, I think Scout's afraid of Jonathon. Hang on." I dug out Scout's Poké Ball and said, "Scout, return." A red beam exited the sphere and sucked Scout back in. She seemed relieved before she disappeared. "Okay, let's see," I said, pulling out the Pokédex again.

"Purrloin the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."

I giggled as Gwen broke down laughing, causing Galahad to watch in confusion. "Ah! Cheren! Looks like you've caught a Pokémon that matches your personality!"

Cheren frowned and said, "I only caught him since he stole my glasses. It didn't have me fooled."

_I did, _Jonathon said with a smirk. Then his face contorted into a mask of adorableness. He mewed at me and looked like he wanted to be petted. I giggled again and reached out my hand. Quick as a Ninjask, the little cat had tugged off my X-Transceiver and raced off.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, taking off after him. Cheren laughed and called out for him to come back. Jonathon deposited the device in my hand before leaping up onto Cheren's shoulder again.

"Well then Eve, I can say that Jonathon fooled you as well," Cheren said with a smirk as I stomped back.

"What do you mean "as well"?" I asked as his face blanched. "Ha! He DID fool you!" I shouted, pointing at him with a grin as Bianca giggled.

"Whatever," Cheren said, fiddling with his glasses. "But I believe you won this contest, Evelyn."

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air. Gwen and Galahad grinned.

"Nice job, Evelyn!" Bianca expressed, Dew in her arms and Rosie on her shoulder.

"Incidentally," Cheren said, "If you check your Pokédex, you'll see how many Pokémon you've seen and how many you've caught. Well, it's about time we all met up with Professor Juniper, Accumula Town is just ahead and…"

A beeping song could be heard and I saw that my X-Transceiver was flashing. I lifted it up to better see it and pressed the button. I could see Cheren and Bianca doing the same, after Cheren had placed the case down on the ground.

A smiling woman's face appeared on the screen, along with my own face and the ones of my friends.

"Hello out there!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "How is everybody doing? You and your Pokémon are getting along great now, right?"

"Oh! Hi Professor Juniper," Bianca expressed.

"Everything's fine," Cheren answered.

"I can only answer for myself, but I think everyone is getting along great."

_Except for Scout and Jonathon, _Gwen expressed. Galahad nodded. I gave a slight nod to them, not wanting to say anything about that to the Professor.

"That's good news," the Professor said. "But right now, I'm in front of the Pokémon Center. Can you three get over here soon?"

"On it, Professor," I expressed with a smile.

"Ok! The Pokémon Center, right!" Bianca said.

"We'll be there soon," Cheren said.

"Ok! See you three there!"

As soon as we hung up, I shouted, "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" With that, I took off with Gwen racing besides me. Galahad stared at us for a sec before taking off too.

"No fair, Evelyn!" Bianca cried, running after me. Cheren and his Pokémon were going as fast as they could, but he didn't want to disturb the Egg.

_Shit! _Jonathon shouted. _What the hell is that?!_

_That is Gwen and her Trainer when they run, _I heard Charles say to the Deceiver Pokémon before I could no longer hear them.

In a short while, Gwen, Galahad and I had reached the Pokémon Center first, nearly barreling into the Professor. A few people seemed surprised to see a girl running as fast as a Dodrio.

"Yes! We win again," I declared to my Pokémon. Galahad panted a bit, but Gwen was as cool as ever. Then I felt Scout's Poké Ball open and in a burst of blue, she was standing in front of me.

_Hi, Evelyn. What's up?_ tilting her head at me curiously.

"Sky," I said with a grin, pointing upwards. She giggled and I heard Professor Juniper gasp. I spun around, afraid my secret was out.

"Evelyn! How can you run that fast?!"

"Oh, that? I run with my cousin on the beaches of Summer Land. You have to run fast there unless you want to sink."

Juniper blinked and sighed. "Well, I guess we should wait for your friends…"

"EVELYN!" Bianca shouted her face red as she and Cheren hurried for us, their Pokémon at their sides. "It isn't fair that you got a head start and…Oh…Hi Professor."

"Hello, Bianca and Cheren. Cheren…Where did you get the Pokémon Egg and…an Igglybuff, but…" Juniper seemed very confused. I decided to give her the run down.

"A girl with a Pichu gave Bianca Rosie and Cheren the Egg. No clue on her name though."

"Really now? That's interesting. But onto more important matters…I hope you three enjoyed traveling with your Pokémon. Traveling with your Pokémon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please follow me. I'd like to show you three the most important place for a Trainer to know!" Professor Juniper led us through the automatic door of the red roofed Pokémon Center.

I grinned as the air conditioning swept over me as we entered the two story room. A little shop was operating to my right and a waiting area with chairs and magazines was to the left. In front of us was a large counter with a peppy looking, pink haired woman working on her computer, a pink and tan Pokémon with long feelers and baby blue eyes filling out a clipboard, an Audino. The whole room made me feel relaxed and I could tell the Pokémon also felt calmer, Scout recovering from yet another cat-related panic attack, snuggling up on my neck while Gwen gently swept her tail back and forth across my shoulders. Galahad wagged his tail as he sniffed the air.

_Wonder what makes the room so…likeable? _He asked me, cocking his head to one side. I shrugged, not having a clue.

"As you three know, this is the Pokémon Center! Don't you guys feel better as soon as you step in through the door?" Juniper asked us.

"Yes," Cheren said. "I wonder how the room just calms everyone down."

"I believe it's a trade secret between the Nurse Joys. One's right down here, ready to heal your Pokémon with a smile! Let's get started on the tour." She led us towards the desk, where Nurse Joy looked up from her work and smiled at us. Juniper nodded to her and leaned against the counter, her attention on us. "So, as you know, the Pokémon Center is truly amazing place. Can anyone tell me why?"

Cheren, know-it-all that he is, quickly said, "Because you can heal your Pokémon for free and you can by products that can enhance your battling at the Poké Mart."

"Correct, Cheren," Juniper said with a smile. Charles swelled up with pride at is Trainer and nodded smugly to Gwen.

_Show off, _Gwen retorted calmly, making Charles looked shocked.

"So you can see why a Pokémon Center is a Trainer's best friend, after your Pokémon of course," Juniper continued. "Why don't we let Nurse Joy here show you how it works?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said beaming. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired and fainted Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yes please," I said while Cheren and Bianca nodded. I lifted Galahad up to the counter while Gwen and Scout leaped down onto it. Cheren set his own Pokémon and the Egg up too as did Bianca.

"Would you mind returning them to their Poké Balls?" Nurse Joy asked. "We have a machine that quickly returns the health to Pokémon and its much faster than healing by hand."

"Okay…" I agreed digging out my Poké Balls. "Sorry, guys. Oh don't give me those looks," I said scolding slightly to my Pokémon. Gwen seemed fine with it, but Galahad growled and Scout pulled on her begging face. "It's only for a few minutes," I told them. "Return." All three of my Pokémon then went back into their containers without complaint, understanding my logic. "Here you go," I said turning them over to Nurse Joy.

She nodded as Audino collected Cheren's and Bianca's Pokémon and the two took the over to the machine. "OK, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds," she said and her Audino added, _Just a moment or two._

The machine itself was a simple tray-like object with a screen on top. Nurse Joy nestled the Poké Balls into little indent before switching on the machine. The Poké Balls pulsed a soft yellow as the machine beeped. After a minute or so, during the time I had scanned Audino, the machine turned off and Nurse Joy collected them. She turned around and said, "Thank you all for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health."

We said out thanks as we grabbed out respective Pokémon and she nodded. "We hope to see you again."

I sweat dropped at this. I know she was just being friendly, but it's like she _wants _our Pokémon to get life threating sick or injured. It's freaky.

As I contemplated her poor choice of words, Gwen's Poké Ball snapped open and a burst of blue shot out. Gwen stood on the counter and everyone seemed surprised.

_I don't like it in there, _she said to me, her voice hollow. I nodded and she climbed back over my shoulder.

"I don't think Gwen likes her Poké Ball that much," I explained to everyone. Nurse Joy nodded knowingly and Professor Juniper smiled.

"Yes, Sni…Gwen never did enjoy going inside and she often popped out at unexpected times. But we must persist onward. Now that your Pokémon have rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokémon Center." We trouped over to a machine that stood next to the counter. Juniper grinned and said, "This is the PC. It's free for ay Trainer to use. You can store your Pokémon in your PC Boxes or select Pokémon stored in your PC Boxes to take along with you. In addition, if you catch a new Pokémon while you have six Pokémon traveling with you, the Pokémon you just caught is sent automatically to the PC network!"

A lump formed in my throat. I knew that PC stood for Personal Computer, but I realized to a Pokémon, it would stand for Private Cell. If I caught more than six Pokémon, the rest would have to be stored here, in a cold metal machine, forced to stay here until it was rotated out. Gwen seemed to realize my discomfort and patted her tail on my face, sympathizing with me.

"However," Juniper said, snapping me out of my sad fantasy of Scout, Galahad, or even Gwen being trapped in the PC, "Miss Veritas informed me that she would be more than willing to watch over any extra Pokémon. She said she had a certain piece of land nestled away and was saving it for this occasion."

Relief flooded over me. Good old Mom, always knowing how I feel about Pokémon.

"That's a relief," Bianca said aloud. "I don't want Dew or Rosie cooped up in there," she expressed, Dew now sitting on her shoulder. Funny, I guess I was so wrapped up with stuff, I didn't notice her or Cheren release their Partners.

"Yes," Juniper agreed. "Anyways, the PC system now sends you Pokémon directly to Miss Veritas where she'll take care of them until you want to switch out. There are several other features to the PC system. If you select the PC labeled with my name, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your Pokédex!"

We crowded around the computer screen and saw several options to click on, including Juniper's PC, Someone's PC, and one for each of our names.

"Professor," Bianca said confused, "It says "Someone's PC" on the screen. Who is Someone?"

"Probably the person in charge of the PC," Cheren said.

_Your Trainer's too cocky, Charles, _Gwen said to the Fire-type.

_At least he's smart, _Charles retorted.

_And Evelyn isn't? _Gwen asked angrily. I stroked her head to calm her down.

"Good guess Cheren," the Professor said. "And good observation Bianca. For now, just ignore the name, or lack thereof, and go ahead and use the PC. "Someone" is the person who made the Pokémon Storage System…Someone I'm sure you'll meet soon enough!" She smiled before saying, "OK, let's move on!"

She led us to another counter to the right, where the Poké Mark was. Two men stood on either side of the cash register with shelves of supplies behind them, full of supplies and Potions.

"Now this is the Poké Mart as I hope you all know. This is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore! These gentlemen," she said with a nod to the two of them, "over there will help you with a smile! So that's the end of the tour! I've given you the basics of being a Trainer. I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town now; I have some more research to continue." She turned to leave, but then turned back.

"One final thing…When you get Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you out! Best of luck, all of you! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

"Goodbye professor," we called as she left. Bianca then turned her attention to the Poké Mart and bit her lip.

"Oh, what should I buy? Potions and Poké Balls are definitely important. Ummm…thinking…"

"Well," Cheren said, already wrapping up his own buying, three Potions and a Poké Ball, "I'll meet up with you three later. A boy earlier challenged me and we're going to battle." With that, he and Charles left the building.

"Hmp," I said. "Always in a rush, huh Gwen?"

_Yeah, you'll miss out on stuff if you're always in a hurry. Are you going to buy anything?_

"Excuse me," I said to the two men, "Can I get two Potions?" I was vaguely aware that Gwen had climbed down and Dew was busy chatting with her.

"Of course," one said, turning around and plucking the items from the selves. "That will be 600 Poké."

"Sure, thanks," I said passing him the money and I stowed the items into my bag. I was thankful for spending all those years saving up the money necessary for traveling. The fruits of my labor totaled to 4000 Poké, combined with what Cheren and Bianca had given me. It would hopefully last me until Nimbasa City.

I nodded to Bianca, who was still trying to decide. "I'll meet up with you in Striaton, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck," Bianca said to me, slightly distracted looking at all the products on the shelves.

_SMACK! _I was only half surprised to find Dew rubbing his jaw as Gwen stalked back to me, her expression livid with fury.

"What happened now?" I asked her.

_Idiot was flirting with me, as usual, and then he said that I should stop denying my feelings for him. _Gwen snorted as we walked outside. _What in Arceus' mind is wrong with him?_

I shrugged. "No clue. I'm not a psychologist." I spotted Cheren a short ways away, finishing up a Pokémon battle with a smaller boy and his Lillipup. "Hey, Cheren!" I called out to him.

He glanced up and nodded before telling Jonathon, "Use Assist!"

_Sure thing, _his Purrloin stated before randomly firing several bursts of fire at the Puppy Pokémon, hitting him directly. I stepped back suddenly, wanting as much distance from the Ember attack as possible. The Lillipup fell down, swirls in his eyes.

"No! Rover!" the boy cried, running for his Pokémon. He gently lifted him up. "You okay, Rover?"

_Urg…I've been better, _his Lillipup gripped. His ears pressed against his skull. _I'm sorry we lost. _

The boy smiled encouragingly. "Hey buddy, it's okay that we lost. Ya' win some, ya' lose some, right?" Rover perked up a bit and licked his master's face, causing the little boy to laugh. He stood up, Rover in his arms and turned to Cheren.

"Wow, mister! That was a great battle. Here you go," he said, thrusting a couple hundred Poké towards Cheren.

Cheren smiled at him and said, "Thank you. Your Lillipup is fairly strong; I wasn't expecting him to know Bite."

The boy puffed up a little. "Yeah, we train together all the time. Got to go, come one Rover! Let's let Nurse Joy look over you!" With that, the boy bounded for the Pokémon Center, Rover in his arms.

Cheren turned back towards me after picking up his Egg.

"Nice battle," I commented. "I only saw the ending, but not bad."

"Thanks, Eve. Where's Bianca? Wait," he said before I could answer. "Let me guess, she's at the counter buying her supplies, unsure what to get."

"That's it in a nutshell," I agreed as I dug out my Poké Balls. I tossed Galahad's and Scout's in the air and the two popped out and scampered to my side, Scout hiding behind my leg from Jonathon while Galahad stood guard.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Cheren admitted, Jonathon on his shoulder and Charles at his side. A pair of boys that had been watching Cheren's battle were horsing around while we talked before they noticed something going on.

"Hey," a little boy said to one of his friends. "Sounds like something's going on in the plaza!

His friend turned to him and said, "Well, let's have a little look-see." With that, the two scampered off. Gwen and I shared a look.

_What do you think is going on?_

"Well, Eve, what do you think is happening?" Cheren asked me.

I narrowed my eyes and scanned forward. I saw a group of people clustered around the grass area. A bunch of strangely dressed people were present, too. "My guess, it's some kind of rally. Want to check it out?"

I wasn't waiting for him to answer. I scooped up Galahad in my arms and headed for the crowd, Scout bounding after me.

"Evelyn!" Cheren quickly caught up, Charles in his arms. "Why do you have to do everything on your own?"

"I'm not alone when I have my friends," I expressed, tickling Galahad's ear. He gave me a toothy grin while Scout tugged on my leg.

_I can't see anything, Evelyn! Ups! _She lifted her paws into the air, begging to be lifted.

I smiled, bent down, and scooped her up, too. She grinned and climbed up past Gwen and settled on the top of my hat. She giggled happily.

_Now I can see everything! Thanks Evelyn!_

"No prob, Scout," I told her patting her lightly with a free hand. "Come on Cheren. Aren't you interested in seeing what's happening?"

Cheren pushed his glasses up again and glanced over to the area. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes, it's peaked my interest."

"Well, let's go!" With that, I bounded off towards the group, Cheren at my heels.

The two of us worked out way through the crowd. I shifted around, hardly even touching someone while Cheren apologized to a man whose foot he had stepped on. Together, we were able to get to the front of the group to see better.

_Evelyn! They look like knights, _Gwen hissed to me in surprise.

I stared at the line of people in front of us. Gwen was right, they all wore uniform of black tights covered with white chest cloth and grey sleeves. A hood surrounded their faces and they all seemed to have red hair. Two banners, black and white with a blue _P _and a lightning bolt in the center. A man stood in the middle of the line.

For some strange reason, whether bad forebodings or instincts, I didn't like this guy at all. He had grey-green hair and wore a red monocle-like eye piece over his right eye. The robe he was wearing was purple on one side and a pale yellow on the other, both feature eyes done with the opposite color of the other. The collar resembles a rook or a castle with blue studs and the symbol on the banners was on the collar as well.

Scout whimpered and said, _He scares me. Make him go away, Evelyn. _She burrowed her face into my hat as Galahad growled. Gwen glared at him and hissed through clenched teeth, _There is something about him that's just…Wrong…_

"I agree," I admitted in a soft voice so as not to draw attention to myself. A few of the people were muttering when they went silent. The man with the rook collar had stepped forward.

He waited a moment to make sure he had all of our attention. Then he began to speak.

"My name is Ghetis. I am here representing Team Plasma." He said it in a certain calm manner, his charisma showing he had either practiced this before or he was just naturally good at public speaking.

_Team who? _Galahad asked, his head cocked to one side.

Gwen shrugged. _No clue. You Evelyn?_

I grimaced and shook my head, nothing coming to mind either. My Pokémon fell silent as the man started to speak again.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

My eyes narrowed at those words. Liberation? _Pokémon_ liberation? Something about it seemed off and wrong to me.

I wasn't the only one. Cheren was scowling at the man, and other people were whispering to each other, confused as to what this man, Ghetis, was implying.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Ghetis paced over to the far right of our side of the group before facing them again. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other."

_I don't believe it, _I thought, _I _know _it._

"However," Ghetis continued, his eyes closed, "Is that really true? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that this is the truth?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd, surprised as he paced towards the center. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers…They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work…Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The crowd was unsure and everyone began talking at once. I gulped. Ghetis was deliberately stirring something into the crowd, drilling it into our minds that Pokémon are slaves to us humans. There was many lies entwined in his speech, but the thing at scared me the most…There were a few grains of truth in it as well.

Sometimes, during our history, there are organizations that take advantage of Pokémon and force them to commit dangerous and evil acts. In recent years even more so, what with Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua. But there are the good Trainers, too. Trainers like Leaf, Lyra, and May, heroes that I look up to, Trainers that care about their Pokémon, so much that they fought for their freedom.

"I can say there's more doubt than truth."

The words left my mouth before I could help it and there was no way to take them back.

Ghetis snapped his attention to me and seemed surprised, but he calmed down and walked towards us. "And what makes you think that?"

The attention of the crowd was on me, but I didn't care. I was focused on speaking the truth.

"While there are several points in your speech that are true," I said calmly looking at him, Gwen keeping a scowl on him, "But for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. If and when someone abuses the power and trust of a Pokémon, a hero is always there to step in and save the bond that has been between humans and Pokémon since the dawn of time." My voice rose as the words swept over me. I gazed at the crowd, looking at me surprised eyes. "Think about it. Who saved Kanto when Team Rocket tried to take over?"

"Leaf Verde," a voice called out.

"And what about Hoenn? And Johto?"

"May Fleur and Lyra Soul," a different voice called out.

I couldn't help but feel envious of Lyra's success. My friend never bragged about it, but the way she just stood up for all she believed in touches my heart forever.

"They were ordinary people that stood up for the bond of Pokémon that they believed in and they saved their regions from complete and utter disaster. They have bonds with their Pokémon that none can match to. And have they ever abused their Pokémon? They won't even put them in PCs. I think the answer lies there."

With those words, I tilted the brim of my hat down and backed up behind Cheren, conscious of the fact that people had begun to murmur again and I heard at least a few people clapping.

Ghetis seemed impressed with me and nodded. "Yes, they are true Trainers…But has anyone considered how few true Trainers there are today? Consider the rival of Lyra, Silver, son of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. And others, Team Aqua and Magma, trying to control the forces of Pokémon."

I grimaced under the brim of my hat. He had swayed the crowd back with his words. Gwen saw my anger and patted me comfortably.

_He's just a sad little man, Evelyn, _Gwen told me. _Don't pay him any mind. _This made me feel better. I would always have the support of my Pokémon. My friends.

Ghetis continued onward. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from us humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility to these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?" a man asked softly. Then I heard the voice.

"Liberation?" a fast, male voice asked from across the way.

Ghetis smirked at that word and pounced. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today, imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon…and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With those final words, two members quickly grabbed the banners and, with one last look at me, Ghetis and his followers marched away, leaving much of the crowd torn.

An older man of the group looked upset, "About the speech…What do you think we should do?"

Another man, much younger than the last, shook his head, "Liberate Pokémon? That's not even possible!"

"No, it isn't," an old woman standing next to me muttered. "Humans and Pokémon have been together since the dawn of time…Just as this girl reminded us." She nodded to me and I felt the stares of everyone one me again.

"She's right…"

"Yeah…"

"Rover and I are best friends! I'm not going to release him or liberate or…whatever that man says!"

My heart tugged at the little boy that stood there, holding Rover the Lillipup to his chest, as if to protect from being taken away.

_As if I would want to leave Brendan! _Rover declared.

_Same for me, _Gwen stated, gliding down from my shoulders to stand on the ground. _I might have only known her for a day, but Evelyn isn't just my trainer, she's my friend. I'm staying with her, not matter what._

_Us too! _Galahad roared and Scout nodded from her spot on my head. I had completely forgotten that she was up there. I must seem silly to let my Pokémon ride on my head, but who cares? Not me. Gwen came back over and I bent down to hug her and Galahad. Scout leaped down and joined in as well.

Everyone, relieved and calm now, dispersed towards home, except for a boy with a Purrloin down at the end, and Cheren turned towards me, surprise and amazement in his eyes.

"Alright, tell me what you heard."

I moaned and threw my hands up. "Ghetis's speech was made up of a lot of lies, but…"

"But?" Cheren asked me, Jonathon and Charles looking at me expectantly.

"There's a hint of truth. But his voice…It was a deep grey, almost black. And the way he presented it…There's something big going on, Cheren. I can just tell."

He nodded at me, understanding my words. "But your right, Evelyn. Humans and Pokémon have been together for a long time. Why should we know just break the bond? There'll always be bad Trainers, but the good outnumber the bad."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. Lyra was proof of it. As were all the other heroes of their regions. And perhaps…No, Evelyn, no matter what crackpot stories Grandpa tells, there's no way your destined for _that_.

"Excuse me," a fast voice started. I stiffened. This was the voice that had suggested liberation during the speech. "Your Pokémon…Just now, it was saying…"

I immediately spun around. Another person hearing Pokémon? This was something I needed to know. However, I found myself mere inches from the speaker's face, staring in surprise into blue-grey eyes.

I stared slightly before saying, "Er, no offense, but can you back up a little. Kinda in my personal space."

He stared at me for a minute, perhaps not comprehending my request. "At least you're polite about it," he said finally, backing away a little.

I saw him clearer now. He was very tall and rather pale, like he didn't see much of the sun, with a black hat with a white front and black brim and long tea green hair. He reminded me of Ghetis a lot, but his face, hidden in shadow, seemed softer, kinder. He wore a white jacket over a black shirt and brown pants, a cube similar to a Rubik's Cube, dangling from his belt. His Purrloin from earlier was gone, perhaps he had wandered off for a bit, I'm not sure. But there was something about this boy that made me feel…confused. He had a child-like innocence to him, yet he was a good two years older than myself. He was gazing at me and I saw his eyes, a soft blue-gray.

Cheren broke in. "Whoa. Slow down. You talk to fast. And what's this about Pokémon…talking? That's an odd thing to say."

The boy gave a glance to Cheren and then turned his attention back to me. "Yes, they're talking. Oh. But then I suppose you two can't hear them either…How sad," he said in his fast voice, a note of sympathy at the end.

I was tempted to tell him otherwise, that I too could hear them and talk to them. But do I really want everyone to know about that? Not really. Being able to understand Pokémon is a gift to others, but it's hereditary in my family. I intend to keep this gift secret, as my father and grandpa have done all their lives.

_But can't…_Galahad started when Gwen elbowed him sharply.

_Be quiet!_

He seemed slightly confused by their argument, but he continued onward. "My name is N."

_N? _I thought, confused. What kind of parent named their kid N? Maybe it was just a nickname or his initial, I had no clue.

Cheren took the opportunity to introduce and said, "My name is Cheren Everrette and this is…"

"Evelyn, Evelyn Veritas," I interjected. Knowing Cheren, he would probably tell N my nickname and I would NOT be able to live it down. N nodded politely to me as Cheren continued.

"Yes, and we just revived our Pokémon earlier today and asked to complete the Pokédex by Professor Juniper. My main goal is to become Champion, though," Cheren finished with a grin.

_As is mine, _Charles said with a smug look to Gwen. She snorted.

_Evelyn and I've beaten you, Charles. I think that the Champion is usually undefeated, right?_

N looked slightly put out by Cheren's words, ignoring much of Charles and Gwen verbal fight, before saying, "The Pokédex, huh? So," he said trailing off slightly, looking at me a bit angry, "You're going to confine many, many Pokémon into Poké Balls for that, then." He didn't let us answer. "I'm a Trainer, too. And yet…I can't help but wondering…Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

Something told me this guy was a strong supporter for Team Plasma. Maybe he had released the Purrloin from earlier. That when Scout screamed.

_Evelyn! Big scary cat, two o'clock! _She pointed to the returning Purrloin and shook furiously on my head. I quickly brought her down from my hat and hugged her comfortably.

"It's okay, Scout, he's not going to hurt you, I promise," I cooed as the Purrloin leaped up onto N's shoulder. Scout, not fully convinced, shook her head again and stuck her paw into my bag and shifted through it before drawing out her Poké Ball. She pressed the button in the center and went inside, saying, _He's too scary!_

N seemed surprised by this course of action. "Is your Patrat usually like that? I've never seen a Pokémon so eager to return into their spherical prison."

I gave him a glare as I put Scout's Poké Ball back into my bag. "Scout's scared of cat Pokémon and I had to return her once when she got scared by Cheren's. And maybe Pokémon aren't eager to go back inside them, but at least they can rest for a while."

He gave me a look, like he was unsure of what to do. Then he changed his mind. "I was impressed with the way you stood up to Ghetis. Your ideals appear that you believe Pokémon and humans work together for a brighter future and that we should remain together. Evelyn, is it not? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

"If you wanted to battle," I asked him confused, "Why didn't you ask in the first place?"

"I merely was curious about the girl so strong with the belief in unity for humans and Pokémon," he said. "Purrloin, lend me your strength!"

_No problem N, may this battle lead towards our goal, _Purrloin replied jumping down to battle.

"Who's up for a battle?" I asked with a grin to my Pokémon.

Galahad opened his mouth to shout when Gwen stepped forward. _I got this, Evelyn, _she told me with a nod.

"Okay, Gwen, you're up. Don't look so glum Galahad," I said to the depressed Lillipup, "You can battle the next Trainer." He perked up and nodded, wagging his tail happily.

_Oh fair maiden~ _a happy voice sang and Gwen groaned.

_Damn it, _she muttered as Dew bounded towards us, another bouquet in his paws, Bianca and Rosie walking after him. _Seriously! I'm freakin' allergic to pollen! Stop giving me that crap!_

Dew looked chestfallen for a moment, when Purrloin snickered.

_Coming off a little strong, aren't we?_

_What?! Oh, please, _Dew said, glaring at Purrloin, _I've known Gwen since we barely hatched out. She knows I care for her!_

_But your too persistent, _Purrloin corrected.

Dew's eye twitched and her dropped the flowers and got into Purrloin's face, growling with Purrloin doing the same. _Does that mean you think you could win her over easier?_

_Yes, _Purrloin hissed.

Gwen sighed to me and said, _Great, yet another male attracted to me…_

_More than that, _I thought with a glance over to the buildings. A male Servine watched Gwen carefully. I tapped her shoulder and nodded in his direction. Her eyes hardened.

_I'll deal with him later, but first…Oy! N! _she shouted to the green-haired trainer, who was trying to resolve the current conflict while Cheren watched confused.. _You said you want to battle and we're set, just waiting for you two._

N nodded and said, "Just a moment, Gwen." He turned to his Purrloin. "Are you ready to battle?"

Purrloin turned away from Dew and grinned. _Yes, I am N._

"Oh! Evelyn, who's your friend?" Bianca asked me, nodding to N.

"This is N, he just challenged me."

"Just N?" Bianca questioned confused.

"Yes," N said to her politely as Purrloin got into position.

"His parents must not have had any good ideas," Cheren remarked.

WHACK!

"Damn it, Evelyn!" Cheren said, clutching his arm where I had punched him, hard.

I crossed my arms. "There are weirder names in the world. In fact, your name sounds like Sharron."

Cheren grimaced at me and was about to reply when N said, "I'm ready to start if you are."

"Thanks," I told him. "Cheren, would you mind referring?"

Cheren nodded, still blushing about the name comment I had made, and said aloud, "The battle between Evelyn and N may now begin."

"Purrloin, Scratch!" N shouted and his Purrloin leaped towards Gwen.

"Side step," I told her. But Purrloin was really fast and Gwen got nicked.

_He's fast Evelyn, but doesn't seem too strong, _she remarked to me. I nodded and said, "Gwen, use Leer!"

Gwen's face turned into a vicious glare with her teeth showing, causing the Purrloin to step back, intimidated.

"Purrloin, use Assist!"

Purrloin shook off his fear and nodded. He opened his mouth a torment of water gushed out. Gwen ducked the Water Gun.

_He stole that move from me! _Dew said indigent.

Charles sighed and said, _You are an idiot, Dew, he copied it, he didn't steal it._

_Still! And what do you mean "idiot"?! _Dew leaped onto Charles and the two began to tussle while Bianca tried to separate the furious Pokémon. Galahad watched it for a moment before leaping in as well.

_Pokémon pile! _He shouted, chomping on Dew's head briefly, causing the Otter Pokémon to yell and hit him with his scallchop.

_You're both idiots, _Gwen called back to them, moving quickly towards Purrloin and scored a direct hit on him with Tackle.

He shook it off rather fast and N called, "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!"

_You want to hear me? _Gwen asked. _Then I've got a few questions to ask. Why are you battling us? Has Plasma shifted your views on the relationship between Pokemon and humans? Also to the Purrloin…Get the hell away from me! I'm not planning on getting with any boys! _She slapped his face, softer than she would Dew though.

N looked rather confused but he said, "Purrloin, use Scratch now that's she's in close!"

_Got it! _Purrloin then slashed at Gwen furiously, causing her to reel back in shock and pain. Dew stopped fighting and cursed the Purrloin quite loudly, as Galahad lay gasping after he wandered back to my side while Charles was watching the battle intently.

_This isn't working, _I thought. An idea formed in my mind. "Gwen! Stand your ground!"

_I may not like it, but I trust your judgment, _she said to me, standing up straight, crossing her arms.

N seemed confused as well, but he shrugged and said, "Purrloin, use Scratch again!"

_On it, _the Deceiver Pokémon remarked, running for Gwen.

_Wait for it, _I thought. "Gwen! Use Vine Whip and launch yourself into the air!"

Gwen grinned and nodded, using the vines to propel herself into the air. Purrloin skidded to a stop, confused to where Gwen had gone.

_Up here~ _Gwen cooed to him. He tilted his head and his eyes bugged out as Gwen lashed out at him with Vine Whip. He yowled and flew backwards.

"Purrloin!' N shouted, running towards his Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Purr…" _Ugh…_Purrloin had swirls in his eyes, signaling the end of the match.

"Purrloin is unable to battle," Cheren decreed. "Trainer Evelyn wins!"

"Yes! " I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Gwen twirled happily for a minute before laughing and running to me. I grinned and bent down and extended my arms just as she left into them. I got up and laughed with her as she pressed against me, nuzzling my neck and tickling my cheek.

"You were fantastic, Gwen," I told her happily as the wind blew around us.

_You were the one with the strategy; I only followed your judgment. It served me well, _Gwen replied, looking at me, her brown eyes sparkling.

N was holding Purrloin tenferly in his arms and the Cat Pokemon looked sad.

_I'm so sorry we lost, N. Your goals have been hindered. _He let out a miserable mew and ducked his head shamefully.

N shook his head and said softly to him, "You fought your best and bravest. And…I had a feeling she would win," he said, his eyes flashing to me. Our eyes locked and, embarrassed for listening in on his private conversation, I turned back to my friends.

"Wow Evelyn! Three battles and you've won all three!" Bianca beamed happily, Rosie clapping and Dew nodding with approval.

"Hey," I said blushing, "If anything, it's Gwen who allows us to win. Giver her the credit."

"Oops! Sorry Gwen, you were awesome!"

"Sniiii." _Thanks. _

Here, Dew grinned, closed his eyes, and placed a paw on his scallchop. "Osha, osha, Oshawott, wott." _Of course, if we were battling we would have taken him down too._

"Purr…Loin?" _Is that a challenge, I hear? _

I looked back towards N, who was still holding Purrloin but he clutched an empty Full Revive Bottle in his hands too. Purrloin jumped out of his arms and shook before getting on his hinds legs and pointing at Dew. _Next battles all yours, hothead._

"Unfortunatly, Purrloin," N addressed his Pokemon, "We have other urgent matters to attend to."

Purrloin sat back down and muttered, _Kill joy._

"I haven't killed anything before, least of all joy," N said to Purrloin, causing Bianca to look confused.

"Why did he say that?"

"He says he can understand Pokemon," Cheren said, crossing his arms.  
"Prepostrous, really."

Dew frowned and said to Gwen and Charles, _But can't…_

SMACK! THUMP!

Dew lay on the ground, softly moaning after Gwen slapping him and Charles hammering his head with his bouncy tail.

_You just don't get it, do you? _Gwen asked with a glare, much like one of my favorite characters from Invader Elgyem, Gaz the Gothorita*.

Purrloin and N shared a look before Purrloin leaped back onto N's shoulder and the Trainer walked over to me.

"That was…Stimulating," he noted to me. I flushed slightly.

"Um…Yeah it was…Interesting."

"Quite. Your style shows that you can devise a plan in a quick amount of time and have it be highly affected." His eyes looked at Gwen, now curled around my neck. "Your Pokémon trust you a lot too."

From anyone else, it would have been a compliment, but from him, he sounded surprised and suspicious.

"You know…I never expected to hear a Pokémon say such things…" He didn't elaborate as he held out some Poké to me.

I accepted it from him and said, "What sort of things?"

"Something…Surprising to say the least. But…As long as Pokémon are confided in Poké Balls…Pokémon will never be perfect beings."

_Nothing is perfect, _I thought to myself. If life was, Dad would still be here and I wouldn't have these powers…

N continued with his speech, Bianca and Cheren listening too. "I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends. Perhaps we'll meet again, but for now, goodbye Gwen, Galahad, and Evelyn Veritas."

With that, N turned and walked away, heading for the exit of town. I could only stare after him, slightly confused with my senses warming up.

_That sounds like a threat, _Gwen noted while Galahad scratched his ear.

_Lots of things sound like threats though. Like that Ghetis guy's speech. I can't believe he just ignored everything Eve said and kept going!_

_He's sounds pretty crazy, _Dew said. _N, I mean, not this Ghet-whoever. _

_He isn't crazy, just confused, _Charled argued.

Gwen stayed silent for a moment before saying, _That Ghetis guy is no doubt crazy, talking about liberation. But N…Seems so innocent, like he only just started training._

"Hey, Eve! Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" I asked Cheren, turning back to my friends.

"I just finished telling Bianca about the speech and I said that N's a strange guy."

"That Ghetis guy sounds insane," Bianca said, hugging Rosie close and montioning to Dew to come over to her. "Why would he want us to separate ourselves from our Pokémon?" My two friends looked at me like I held all the answers.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I may not know what he's thinking, but he's up to something. Diffidently."

"But what could it be?" Bianca asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," Cheren said at last. He picked up his Egg case and Charles bounded to his side. "Trainers and Pokémon help each other out! Listen, Bianca, Eve, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym in the next town-Striaton City. I aim to battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader. It's the best way for a Trainer to become stronger, by challenging each Gym Leader in every area. And I'm aiming to be the strongest Trainer ever!"

"We'll see you there Cheren!" Bianca said with a smile.

"Good luck with that dream, Cheren. I may not want to be the strongest, but I've got my dreams too. I hope you can chase it as much as you can and, who knows, you might achieve it someday."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll get there someday. But until then, I'll settle for battleing with my Pokemon for now. "See you both in Striaton City!" Cheren and Charles walked to the north, like N had.

Bianca waved before sighing. "It's great that Cheren has a goal. Knowing him, he'll get it done…I wish I had a dream too…"

I looked at Bianca. She was a shy girl, sheltered from anything that could harm her, yet craving excitement and adventure. She needed encouragement to keep going. I hoped I could help her too.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to find your dream just yet. Travel, explore, find your dream out there Bianca. It's waiting just for you."

She smiled and looked at me. "Yeah, Evelyn. You're right! I don't need to know what I'm going to do just yet, but that can't get me down! I'm going to journey and find out what I want in life! I'll catch you later!"

She started to run off with her Pokémon before calling back, "Maybe I'll meet you and Cheren in Striaton City too! Until then, travel hard and train! We're gonna give you a run for your money next battle!"

"You got it Bianca!" I shouted after her, waving. Gwen smiled and Galahad nodded. I took out Scout's Poké Ball and let her out.

_That was very kind of you, Evelyn, _Gwen noted.

_Yeah, but that 'Sharron' is too hotheaded and ambitious for me, _Galahad said.

…_I've got the feeling I missed out on a lot, _Scout said, sweat dropping a bit.

I laughed and patted her head. "Nothing these guys can't bring you up to speed with, Scout! Now…Who's ready to conquer the Striaton City Gym?"

Galahad cheered while Gwen nodded and Scout gave a soft smile. And so, together, as a team…As a family, the four of us headed for Route 2 as the sun started to sink, the next big step into my journey.

…

Unbeknownst to our heroine, a dark figure leaned against the top of a building, watching her with narrowed eyes. The canine Pokémon then turned and bounded away, heading towards his master.

_Should I tell him how in tune she is with her Pokémon? No…He'll have already known that…_

The shadow disappeared without a trace into the growing darkness of the sunset.

**Und…ZE END! For now…So, what do you think? Leave comments, suggestions, criticism, all are welcomed! (The third party need not attend if they don't wish, though…****) Again, so sorry for not being on in so long. I'll try to do better. **

***This is a reference to one of my favorite cartoons, Invader Zim. I don't own this either. But the Pokémon version of IZ is my idea so…Technically…I OWN THIS!**


End file.
